


The Pull of the Tide [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Trauma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Stiles aparece solo frente a las puertas de la sala de emergencias la mañana después de la luna llena, cubierto de sangre y con un corte profundo sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Está sufriendo un shock hipovolémico, apenas está consciente y no le dirá a nadie lo que sucedió. No a la psiquiatra que el hospital le designó o a su padre. Ni siquiera a su manada.La lista de sospechosos es desconcertantemente corta. Solo hubieron otras siete personas con Stiles en los bosques esa noche: Derek, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson y Allison. Y ninguno de ellos recuerda esa noche de la misma forma.





	1. Stiles 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pull of the Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505897) by [miss_aphelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_aphelion/pseuds/miss_aphelion). 



> ¡Antes que nada, muchas gracias a la increíble miss_aphelion por permitirme traducir esta historia! Es una de mis favoritas del fandom y no podía no subirla en español para que más personas puedan apreciarla. Los capítulos son cortos, así que no demoraré en subir actualizaciones (tal vez de a tres días o así). Espero que les guste un montón y dejen sus comentarios (sobre todo a la autora) y sus kudos si se sienten generosos *cejas*.
> 
> Espero verlos pronto y disfruten de esta maravilla. See u later.

 

“Pretende que soy un espejo” dice ella, los ojos abiertos y honestos, justo como los de Lydia.

“¿Esto es como en el Yoga?” pregunta Stiles “¿Tengo que ser como un árbol? Porque no soy muy bueno en eso de quedarme quieto. No me gustaría que te decepcionaras en nuestra primera cita.”

“Esto no es sobre mí,” dice ella “así que no me importa.”

“No estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena actitud.” Stiles le dice “Especialmente para una psiquiatra.”

“Stiles” dice ella suavemente, y él se pregunta cuánto tiempo habrá practicado ese tono, el punto perfecto entre tirar y aflojar “Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. Así que sólo habla. Si no quieres que te ayude, lo único que puedo hacer es escucharte.”

“Sí” dice Stiles, apartando la vista “El hablar nunca ha sido mi problema. Es en la única cosa que soy bueno.”

“¿Tal vez demasiado bueno?” sugiere ella “Definitivamente es un talento. Distraes a todos a tal punto en que ellos ni siquiera notan que no has dicho nada en lo absoluto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?”

“Sí, bueno,” dice Stiles “ese es otro de mis talentos. Ir desapercibido.”

“Creo que estás perdiendo el don para eso.” dice ella con sequedad “Tuvimos que poner seguridad en la puerta después de horas solo para evitar que tus amigos entraran.”

Stiles tose para no reír y ella le frunce el ceño. Ella no entiende el chiste, pero el guardia de la puerta no podría haber hecho mucho cuando tus amigos pueden subir tres pisos de altura escalando por la pared, y la única ventana que tiene la habitación tiene el seguro roto. Stiles no ha pasado solo ni una noche en este hospital.

“Stiles, le prometiste a tu padre que hablarías conmigo” dice ella, como si eso fuera suficiente para él. Es un error de novato que lo obliga a preguntarse si él es su primer paciente.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos hacia ella, una mano apretándose alrededor de una de las barandillas de la cama. Nadie tiene permitido usar a su padre, como si sea con buenas intenciones o no. Él está fuera de los límites. “Esa es la menor de las mentiras que le he dicho.” gruñe “Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ambos estamos bien.”

“¿Le estás mintiendo pero están bien?” ella pregunta “¿Cómo puede ayudarte si ni siquiera sabe qué está mal?”

“Tal vez es él quién necesita mi ayuda. Tal vez soy el único que puede protegerlo” dice Stiles, y al instante se lamenta de hacerlo. No porque no sea verdad, porque lo es. Stiles ha estado temiendo este encuentro desde que él mismo se dirigió a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Nunca ha sido demasiado bueno en saber cuándo dejar de hablar, y, sin duda, las finas corrientes de morfina aun navegando por su sistema no están ayudando.

“Ese no es tu trabajo” dice ella con seriedad, inclinándose hacia adelante para envolver la mano sobre la barandilla justo al lado de la suya. Ella tiene ese tipo raro de belleza maternal que utiliza para aprovecharse de la situación-como una sobra de ojos beige suave y el cabello castaño envuelto en una cola de caballo simple. Se ve muy joven para ser madre, pero el potencial está ahí, y ella lo explota.

Recuerda a su propia madre, riendo aquella vez cuando estuvieron cubiertos de harina. Siempre había cocinado de la peor forma, pero eso jamás le había importado. Stiles nunca ha probado algo tan increíble como las cosas que ella solía hacer. Antes mantenían una foto en la nevera de la torta de tres niveles que ella había aprendido a hacer para su cumpleaños número ocho, y del que ella más tarde había estado reclamando por parecerse más a la torre inclinada de Pizza, pero se perdió el día en que ella murió. Stiles no ha visto la foto desde entonces.

“¿Sabe cómo guardar un secreto?” Stiles pregunta de repente, girándose hacia ella.

“Por supuesto.” Dice ella.

“¿En serio?” pregunta Stiles “Porque la mayoría de las personas no saben. Piensan que sí, pero no.”

“Cualquier cosa entre nosotros es confidencial” dice ella “Eres inteligente, así que sé que sabes eso.”

“Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si hago cualquier alusión a fantasías de que me autolesiono o puedo dañar a los demás, usted tendrá todo el derecho de someterme a la fuerza y colocarme en observación. También sé que, siendo menor, usted tiene ciertos derechos de decirle a mi padre lo que cree que es necesario para mi propio bien.”

Ella se queda quieta, atrapada momentáneamente con la guardia baja antes de sentarse de nuevo en la silla y observarlo detenidamente. “¿Estás pensando en hacerte daño?” ella pregunta.

“Ese no es el punto. Eres inteligente. Sabes que no lo era” dice Stiles, devolviéndole sus propias palabras “El punto es que sólo hay una manera de guardar un secreto, y es no contarlo. A nadie.”

“¿Ni siquiera a tus amigos?” ella pregunta “Ellos se preocupan por ti”

“¿Usted cree que no me preocupo por ellos?” pregunta él “Porque lo hago”

“Creo que no confías en ellos,” dice ella “y eso no es lo mismo”

“Tiene toda la razón” dice Stiles. Mira hacia la ventana, aspirando el aire como si se estuviera ahogando, porque es una de esas mañanas extrañas donde aún puede ver la luna llena “En realidad no lo es.”


	2. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo en forma ninja a dejarles nuevo capitulo. Espero les guste y se animen a seguir la historia. Adiós~

 

Melissa es la primera que lo llama, porque ella está ahí cuando Stiles entra. _Él sólo llegó caminando a través de las puertas_ , le dijo ella, su respiración errática mientras sostiene su cabeza con una mano. _Estaba cubierto de sangre_ , una enfermera con menos tacto le dice con voz temblorosa, _estaba dejando un rastro de pisadas trás él como si fuera alguna película de terror._

Stiles llegó allí, como se enteraron después, completamente por su cuenta. Su Jeep fue encontrado estacionado en los bosques detrás del hospital, el asiento del conductor cubierto en sangre y las luces delanteras aún encendidas. La puerta del conductor había desaparecido por completo.

Stiles se ha metido en un par de problemas antes, pero el sheriff nunca había estado tan aterrado como esa noche. Vio a los médicos detrás de las ventanillas trabajar en su hijo por horas, con Melissa sosteniendo su mano. _El mayor problema era la pérdida de sangre_ , le dicen los médicos cuando ya está estable, _pero nada importante fue dañado_.

Nada _importante,_ piensa él mientras se hunde en una de esas sillas endebles de plástico. Cada parte de su hijo era _importante._

Los amigos de Stiles aparecen todos juntos, luciendo preocupados, culpables y sin aliento. El sheriff reconoce a algunos, como a Scott, Allison y Jackson, así como a ¿ _Isaac Lahey y Derek Hale?_ Al resto ni siquiera sabía que su hijo los conocía. Pero puede preocuparse de eso después.

Finalmente le permiten ver a Stiles a las cuatro de la mañana. Está drogado y aturdido, pero _vivo,_ y el sheriff lo atrapa entre sus brazos como si jamás fuera a quitarle la vista de encima de nuevo. Stiles extiende sus manos y coloca una sobre su cuello, y le dice que todo estará bien, que él estará bien. Debería ser el sheriff el que diga eso, pero sabe que, desde hace un tiempo, los roles se han invertido. Stiles ha cuidado de él desde que perdió a su esposa.

Nada es de la forma en que debería.

El sheriff tiene fotos de cada herida, y tiene a los doctores catalogando cada una de esas lesiones. La herida en su costado, ellos le dicen, luce como si hubiera sido de un animal. Los moretones en sus caderas, sin embargo, se ven como si hubieran sido hechos por manos humanas.

Al principio, ni siquiera le pregunta algo a Stiles, sólo está contento de que él esté vivo. Comienza las preguntas con cuidado, pero Stiles afirma que no puede recordar nada, y el sheriff no se atreve a presionarlo. Puede que no sea capaza de interrogar a su propio hijo, pero tiene un montón de otras personas a las que puede interrogar para llegar a la verdad.

Comienza con Scott, porque sabe que es el eslabón más débil. Ama al chico, y lo conoce desde que tuvo cinco años, pero nunca fue el incentivador de problemas. Ese era Stiles, en todo caso, arrastrando a Scott consigo, o al menos ha sido así por años. No puede dejar de sentir que algo ha cambiado.

Incluso ahora, cuando piensa en Scott, no puede dejar de ver a ese niño pequeño. Lo conoció cuando fue llamado a la oficina del director por primera vez. Stiles y Scott solo estaban sentados ahí, juntos y en complot, ambos tan pequeños que sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo.

Scott estaba siendo molestado por usar su inhalador, así que Stiles se había enfrentado a un grupo de tres abusivos mayores que ellos. La pelea, el sheriff estaba seguro, no duró mucho. Stiles y Scott perdieron más o menos de inmediato, pero habían sido inseparables desde entonces.

“Scott” dice el sheriff, inclinándose hacia adelante, y la preocupación en su tono no es una táctica. Él _conoce_ a Scott, pero también sabe que su hijo y Scott le han estado mintiendo desde hace un tiempo. “¿Sabes que mi hijo estuvo a punto de morir?”

Scott hace una mueca, sus ojos temblando antes de alejarse hacia la mesa. Es un signo de culpabilidad, y aunque el sheriff piense que Scott nunca heriría a Stiles, está bastante seguro de que él tiene una idea de quién lo haría. “Señor Stilinski-” empieza Scott.

“Necesito saber qué pasó esa noche, Scott” el sheriff gruñe. El sheriff le ha dicho a Stiles que es un terrible mentiroso más de una vez, pero la verdad es que su hijo era muy bueno en eso a su propia manera. Él siempre debería saber cuándo su hijo está mintiendo, pero Stiles siempre le ha dado la suficiente verdad para mantenerlo alejado de conseguir la historia completa.

Pero Scott no puede mentir ni para salvar su vida.

“Necesito asegurarme que nada como esto pasará de nuevo, ¿puedes entenderlo?” pregunta él “No a Stiles. No a nadie. Necesito saber en qué están metidos.”

“Era una fiesta, eso es todo” insiste Scott, mirando hacia arriba “Estábamos celebrando… el cumpleaños de Jackson”

“El cumpleaños de Jackson es en Marzo” dice el sheriff, y lo sabe después de haber visto el expediente de Jackson cuando él emitió una orden de restricción contra su hijo. No tiene ni idea de qué estaban haciendo todos juntos en ese entonces, aunque Jackson había revocado la orden el mes siguiente.

Scott luce sobresaltado “Demasiado tarde” dice rápidamente.

“Es Septiembre” dice él.

“Ha sido un año ocupado” dice Scott “Señor Stilinski, usted lo sabe. Si yo supiera quien-Si yo supiera quién hirió a Stiles, se lo diría. Haría todo lo que sea posible para que lo atraparan.”

“Desearía poder creer eso” dice el sheriff “Pero has cambiado, Scott. Casi no te he visto. Me comencé a preguntar si Stiles y tú seguían siendo amigos.”

“¿Cómo puede-?” Scott se rompe, luciendo dolido, antes de que sus ojos parpadeen con rabia “Stiles es el mejor amigo que tengo, y quién sea que haya hecho esto, pagará por ello. Puede contar con eso.”

El sheriff lo mira firmemente, pero Scott no es lo suficientemente buen mentiroso como para que eso no sea la verdad. “Entonces, en realidad no lo sabes” dice, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Sabe que su mejor oportunidad para conseguir algo de los chicos era Scott.

“En verdad no lo sé” dice Scott “Estábamos ahí todos juntos, saliendo, eso es todo, y luego nos dimos cuenta que Stiles se había ido y-”

“¿Y?” presiona el sheriff.

“Y Derek fue a buscarlo” dice Scott a regañadientes.

“Derek” repite “Derek Hale. El hombre que tú y Stiles acusaron de asesinato”

“Era inocente” Scott le recuerda.

“¿Qué hacía un hombre de 24 años de edad saliendo con chicos de secundaria?” demanda el sheriff “¿Y cuál es su relación con mi hijo?”

“Él solo… nos estaba cuidando” dice Scott.

“¿Qué pasó después de eso?” pregunta el sheriff escuetamente “Después de que Derek fuera por él.”

“Todos nos separamos para encontrar a Stiles” dice Scott “Fui con Allison. Erica fue con Boyd. Jackson y Isaac se fueron por su cuenta. Ahí fue cuando-” Scott se rompe con un sonido extraño ahogado mientras respira. Es el sonido que solía hacer cuando tenía un ataque de asma, y el sheriff frunce el ceño porque pensaba que ya lo había superado.

“¿Scott?” pregunta él “¿Fue cuando qué?”

“Fue cuando oímos a Stiles gritar” susurra.

El sheriff siente su propio corazón dejar de latir y agarra los bordes de la mesa con fuerza. Sabe que debería dejar a otra persona encargarse de esto, sabe que es demasiado cercano al caso, pero ellos no conocían a estos chicos como él lo hacía.

Ellos no conocían a su hijo.

“Seguimos buscando, juro que lo hicimos” dice Scott, a punto de llorar “Pero no pudimos encontrarlo en ninguna parte, y luego mi mamá me llamó y me dijo que estaba en el hospital y todos fuimos directo hacia allá”

El sheriff se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a Scott con cuidado “¿Y no hay nada más que puedas decirme?” pregunta.

Scott niega con la cabeza, tirando de las mangas de su suéter con capucha “Él va a estar bien, ¿verdad?” pregunta Scott, y suena justo de la forma en la que antes lo hacía, ese niño nervioso que conocía y que dejaba a Stiles hablar por él, demasiado asustado de preguntar algo por sí mismo.

“Me aseguraré de eso” dice el sheriff firmemente. No va a conformarse con menos.


	3. Stiles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! Creo que actualizaré todos los días (más porque soy de las que ama leer una historia completa. Odio esperar). Así que, sí, nada. Gracias por sus comentarios, kudos y lecturas. Disfruten la historia. See u later.

 

“¿Por qué no me hablas sobre Derek Hale?” pregunta ella.

“¿Derek quién?” responde Stiles mientras se encorva contra la cama del hospital, mirándola con recelo.

“No seré capaz de ayudarte si no eres honesto conmigo” dice ella “Ya he hablado con tu padre. Me lo ha dicho todo.”

Stiles intenta mantener el ceño fruncido. No sabe qué piensa su papá que sabe sobre su relación con Derek Hale-nunca han hablado sobre él desde el último arresto de Derek. “No estoy seguro de qué estás hablando.”

“Es una ciudad pequeña” dice ella “Te han visto en su propiedad. Entrando en su auto. Llevándolo a él en el tuyo. Él es un poco mayor, y es bastante reconocible, por lo que las personas lo han notado.”

 “¿Reconocible?” pregunta Stiles “¿En serio? ¿Vas a ir con eso? ¿No deberías intentar hablar a mi nivel o algo así? Qué tal con: _¿no es un poco aterrador?_ ”

“He visto tus calificaciones de la PSAT, creo que puedes mantenerme el ritmo” dice ella.

“¿Cuánto has investigado sobre mí?” pregunta Stiles “¿Esto es normal? ¿Tengo un expediente en algún lugar con fotos súper secretas y una lista de las cosas que me gustan?”

“Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema” dice ella “Estábamos hablando sobre Derek Hale.”

“En realidad, tú lo estabas” dice Stiles “Yo me estaba preguntando si en realidad no eres uno de los policías de mi papá, disfrazada de psiquiatra. Esto se siente como una interrogación.”

Ella se inclina hacia adelante, mirándolo con cuidado “Lamento que te sientas así” dice ella “Creo que de alguna manera lo es. Es mi trabajo hacerte sentir mejor, y la mayoría del tiempo nosotros somos nuestro peor enemigo.”

“Te puedo asegurar que tengo un montón de enemigos peores que yo mismo” Stiles le dice.

“¿Es Derek uno de ellos?” ella pregunta.

“No” Stiles gruñe “Él no hizo esto, si es lo que estás pensando”

“Si no puedes recordar lo que sucedió, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?” pregunta ella.

“Los doctores me dijeron que fue un animal el que lo hizo” dice Stiles “Así que, ahí lo tienes. Estoy bastante seguro de que Derek es humano.”

Ella se mantiene inclinada hacia adelante, los ojos apenas parpadeando mientras lo observa hacia abajo “También había una gran cantidad de moretones” dice ella “Alrededor de tus caderas, también de las muñecas. Los doctores me dijeron que es una constante en un abuso sexual.”

“Creo que estaba muy ocupado entonces, siendo asaltado y luego mutilado, todo en una noche” dice Stiles, falsamente indiferente “No es de extrañar que haya bloqueado eso.”

“Esto es serio, Stiles” dice ella.

“Soy muy consciente de eso, gracias” dice él “Derek no me lastimaría.”

“¿Estás en una relación con él?” ella pregunta, deslizando la cuestión con toda la indiferencia que puede, como cuando le preguntó que hablara sobre él.

“Define relación” dice Stiles.

“Te estoy preguntando si están envueltos sentimentalmente” explica ella.

“Romance y Derek Hale” dice Stiles “Eres muy buena juzgando a las personas, ya veo porqué escogiste esta línea de trabajo.”

“Está bien, entonces. Vamos a quitar los eufemismos” dice ella “¿Estás durmiendo con él?”

“No” dice Stiles “¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?”

“La mayoría de los ataques sexuales son perpetrados por alguien cercano a la víctima” dice ella “Si él te ha hecho daño, necesitamos saberlo. Solo queremos que estés a salvo.”

“¿Por qué estás hablando de repente en plural?” pregunta él.

“Tu padre, Stiles” dice ella con calma “Tus amigos. Ellos te quieren seguro.”

“Mis amigos saben que Derek nunca haría esto” dice él “Así que dudo seriamente que ellos aprecien que los metas en tus acusaciones.”

“Pareces protector con él” dice ella “Pero debes saber que no puedes proteger a nadie. A veces tienes que protegerte a ti mismo.”

“Derek no hizo esto” dice Stiles “¿En verdad piensas que hubiera aparecido esa noche si lo hubiera hecho?”

“Me he dado cuenta de que no ha vuelto desde entonces” dice ella.

Stiles se muerde la lengua para no refutar. No le ayudaría que ella supiera que eso no es verdad.

“Y si él es inocente,” ella continua “tal vez podrías explicarme qué estaba haciendo él en el bosque.”

“Somos amigos” dice Stiles “Tenemos un saludo secreto y todo, pero realmente no me gusta ir por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos, como tú has dicho, que es un poco _reconocible_ y que ésta ciudad es pequeña como para que lo noten.”

“¿Así que él solo sale por ahí contigo y con otros adolescentes?” pregunta ella “¿Todos están bien con eso?”

“La edad solo es un número” Stiles le dice.

Ella frunce los labios, evaluándolo cuidadosamente “No sé qué te hice para que fueras tan hostil, Stiles” dice ella “Me gustaría disculparme si te ofendí. Quiero que entiendas que estoy de tu lado, estoy aquí por ti.”

“Estás aquí porque es la política del hospital para los pacientes con amnesia, y porque mi padre piensa que le estoy mintiendo cuando le digo que no recuerdo nada” dice él “Él te escogió para que fueras el policía malo, felicidades. Pero no puedo decirte qué me sucedió, así que esta es una pérdida de tiempo.”

“Han sido tres días” dice ella “No has dicho una palabra sobre qué sucedió, y si en verdad no recuerdas, obviamente no estás intentando averiguarlo. ¿Puedes culpar a tu padre por preocuparse?”

“No” dice Stiles “No puedo culparlo, pero puedo culparte a ti. ¿Cómo es que lo llaman ustedes? Oh, cierto. _Transferencia._ Creo que soy un caso de libro.”

“Ciertamente estás probando tus limites como algo salido del capítulo uno” dice ella “Pero puedes probarlos todo lo que quieras, yo no voy a desaparecer.”

Stiles suspira, pasándose una mano por los ojos, ignorando el tirón de la aguja intravenosa mientras lo hace. “Mira, lo siento, ¿está bien? Me duele todo y estoy cansado, y solo quiero ir a casa.”

“Puedes ir a casa una vez que me asegure de que puedes enfrentar esto” dice ella “Y en este instante no es así.”

“No todos lo enfrentan de la misma manera” dice Stiles.

“Pero el primer paso es siempre llegar a un acuerdo sobre qué ocurrió, y no creo que lo estés haciendo” dice ella.

“No lo hago, aun no” él concuerda “Pero lo haré. Puedes contar con eso.”


	4. Lydia

Lydia lo está esperando en la sala de interrogación cuando vuelve de acompañar a Scott junto a Melissa. Ella lo había mirado extraño todo el tiempo, su boca moviéndose como si hubiera querido decirle algo, pero Scott la había arrastrado lejos de él antes de que lo hiciera.

El sheriff sabe más sobre Lydia Martin de lo que debería. Sabe que es pelirroja y una genio oculta, además de buena en todo lo que hace. Sabe que le gustan los lirios y las lilas, pero que no ha necesitado más flores, al menos no estos meses.

Sabe que su hijo estuvo enamorado de ella desde que tuvo seis años.

Ella ni siquiera lo mira cuando entra, en cambio está mirando su propio reflejo sobre el metal, relamiéndose los labios rojos profundos.

“Señorita Martin” dice el sheriff, sentándose frente a ella “Gracias por venir”

“Hmm” ella resopla, aun sin mirarlo “Sigo sin entender por qué estoy aquí, yo ni siquiera estuve en esa pequeña fiesta.”

El sheriff intenta sonreír tranquilizadoramente, pero falla, porque ella continúa sin mirarlo. No le dice que no estando con los otros esa noche igual la convierte en sospechosa-que no tiene ninguna cuartada para afirmar que ella estaba en casa esa noche.

“¿Por qué no estabas con ellos?” pregunta él “Usualmente lo estás, ¿no es así?”

“Jackson y yo estamos en algo que puede llamar dentro y fuera” dice ella con rigidez “Por el momento estamos fuera.”

“Pero son tus amigos también” dice el sheriff.

“Aparentemente los perdí en el divorcio” gruñe ella, perdiendo la compostura “¿No debería estar buscando a lo que sea que hizo esto?”

“¿Lo que sea?” pregunta el sheriff.

“Fue un ataque animal, ¿no es así?” pregunta Lydia “He oído que hay un montón de extrañas criaturas que rondan por nuestra pequeña y pintoresca ciudad.”

“Aún no ha sido confirmado que fue un ataque de un animal” dice él.

“Uh huh” dice Lydia “¿Así que está diciendo que no lo fue?”

“Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas” dice él “Tu y mi hijo han crecido juntos.”

Lydia sacude el cabello hacia atrás como si fuera indiferente a eso, pero el sheriff nota la ligera grieta en su armadura “Me adora” dice ella con desdén “Estaba destinado a perder el tiempo. No nos llamaría amigos.”

“Pasó tres días en el hospital cuando fuiste atacada” dice él “¿Lo has visitado al menos una vez?”

Lydia cruza los brazos “No creo que esto sea apropiado, ¿usted sí?” pregunta ella “A no ser que tenga algo relevante para preguntar, tendré que irme.”

“Tienes razón” dice él, retractándose “Lo siento. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.”

Lydia se relaja un poco, su postura volviéndose menos enojada y más a la defensiva “Y he ido a verlo” dice en voz baja “Le llevé un globo.”

“Señorita Martin” dice él “Sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero si usted en realidad sabe algo sobre porqué estaban fuera esa noche-”

“No lo hago, porque ellos no me lo dijeron” dice Lydia, y sus ojos se estrechan cuando lo mira “Ni siquiera Stiles.”

El sheriff se anima ante eso, porque su hijo era alguien extraño que le ha dado un trato especial a alguien que dice que no son amigos, y eso es un cambio. Él habría pensado que ella estaría más concentrada en lo que Jackson le contara o no. “¿Stiles te suele decir lo que está pasando?” pregunta él.

“Stiles es el único que, desde mi ataque, no me trata como si estuviera hecha de cristal” gruñe ella “Pero eso no significa que no intente protegerme, justo como intenta protegerlo a usted. Y a todos los demás.”

“¿De qué?” pregunta él, intentando alejar la desesperación de su voz.

“Sabe del ataque en la escuela, el primero, quiero decir. ¿Antes del baile? ¿La noche en que, oh, decidimos quién era y apareció otra vez? ¿Kate Argent?” pregunta Lydia casualmente “De todos modos, ahí estábamos, atrapados y aterrorizados, siendo _cazados._ Y Stiles se rehusó a llamarlo, incluso cuando Jackson intentó obligarlo.”

El sheriff se congela “¿Qué?” suspira.

“Lo sé, ¿verdad?” dice ella “Pensé que estaba loco, pero, en cierto modo, lo entiendo ahora.”

“Entonces, tal vez puedes explicármelo” dice él.

“Si él lo llamaba, y usted salía herido, hubiera sido por su culpa” dice ella “Él lo hubiera metido a usted en eso. ¿Lo entiende? No importa si es su _trabajo,_ porque usted no es el sheriff para él.”

“¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste en ese entonces?” pregunta él.

“Ya le he dicho todo lo que puedo” dice ella, colocándose en pie para salir mientras toma su bolso.

“Señorita Martin” gruñe él cuando ella se gira hacia la puerta.

Hace una pausa, a pesar de que no se gira “Usted no está haciendo las preguntas correctas” dice ella “Así que mis respuestas no le ayudarán.”

“Entonces dime qué debería preguntar” dice con cansancio “Porque no sé qué está sucediendo aquí, y eres la primera que habla conmigo sobre ello.”

Lydia se da la vuelta, mirando al sheriff con curiosidad “Stiles es leal, ¿lo sacó de usted?” pregunta ella, dando un paso más cerca y apoyándose sobre el escritorio, como si el poder se hubiera desplazado completamente a sus manos “Si él no le dice algo, tal vez sea por una razón.”

“¿Así que debería dejar esto?” pregunta él “¿Es lo que quieres decir?”

“Significa que creo que le está preguntando a las personas equivocadas” dice Lydia “Scott va a estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que diga Stiles, y así será con el resto de ellos. Y yo no puedo-Voy a hacer lo que Stiles quiera, porque eso es lo que haría él por mí. Tal vez Jackson es alguien con quien debería hablar.”

“¿Piensas que Jackson hizo esto?” el sheriff dice con incredulidad, preguntándose qué tan mal fue la ruptura entre ellos.

Lydia ríe “Jackson debería ser la única persona que no está detrás de esto, porque Stiles está protegiendo a quien-sea-que-haya-hecho-esto de él” dice ella “Y si fue Jackson, vendría y se lo diría.”

Eso casi tiene sentido, pero el sheriff la observará de cerca, de todas formas, al pendiente de que no sea una trampa. “¿Pensé que creías que había sido un animal?”

Lydia parpadea con una sonrisa afilada, como una navaja de afeitar. “Los seres humanos son animales también, sheriff” dice ella, y deja la habitación.


	5. Stiles 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pss, pss, nos vemos el lunes. *guiño*

“¿Por qué no cambiamos a un tema más fácil?” pregunta ella, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. No está tomando notas de la manera en la que los psiquiatras lo hacen en la televisión. Se pregunta si ella renunció a poner eso en práctica para poner a sus pacientes a gusto, o si solo tiene memoria fotográfica o algo así.

Exceptuando el hecho de que estar tan concentrada en él lo pone más tenso de lo que sería verla garabatear en su cuaderno, así que, tal vez, esos psiquiatras de la televisión no eran tan ineptos después de todo.

“¿Stiles?” dice ella “¿Qué hay sobre tu padre?”

“Ya hablamos sobre mi padre” dice Stiles.

“Hablamos de lo que él quiere para ti” corrige ella “Quiero saber qué quieres para él. ¿Tal vez me puedas explicar por qué sientes que necesitas protegerlo?”

“¿Tal vez porque es mi padre y lo amo?” Stiles gruñe “¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?”

“Sin embargo, va un poco más allá de eso, ¿no crees?” ella pregunta “Sabes, mientras ellos estaban intentando salvar tu vida, tu solo insistías en preguntar por él.”

Stiles deja salir un suspiro, retorciendo sus manos en la sabana “Eso parece bastante normal, el querer ver a mi padre” dice él “¿Vas a analizar cualquier cosa que dije mientras estaba delirando y/o drogado, y completamente fuera de sí? Porque me gustaría salir de aquí durante este año.”

“La mayoría de los chicos heridos, llaman a sus padres porque tienen miedo de ellos mismos” dice ella, ignorando su comentario “Pero tú continuas diciendo que necesitas mantenerlo _a él_ a salvo. ¿A salvo de qué?”

“Estaba en shock” dice Stiles “No tenía ni idea de lo que decía.”

“Creo que sí la tenías” dice ella “Y creo que todavía están intentando mantenerlo a salvo. También a tus amigos. Estás protegiendo a alguien.”

“¿No se supone que es una regla general que no proyectes tus opiniones sobre mí?” pregunta él “Si esto fuera un juicio, yo estaría gritando: ¡Objeción, no hay evidencia en los hechos!”

“Entonces examinemos la evidencia. ¿Sabes que encontraron tu teléfono en tu Jeep?” pregunta ella “Completamente cargado y funcionando a la perfección, pero condujiste once millas por tu cuenta mientras te estabas desangrando en lugar de llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda. En lugar de llamar a tu padre. Él habría conseguido una ambulancia para ti en minutos, y lo sabes.”

“De nuevo, estaba en shock” dice Stiles “¿En realidad vamos a analizar mis acciones cuando no estaba pensando con claridad? ¿Y algo sobre lo que ni siquiera puedo recordar? Porque eso parece contraproducente.”

“Sin embargo, no fue solo esa noche, ¿verdad?” ella le pregunta “Él es el sheriff, tiene un arma, y tú eres solo un chico de dieciséis años. ¿Por qué sientes que eres el que necesita protegerlo a él? A veces necesitas dejar que alguien cuide de ti.”

“Tengo personas que se preocupan por mi” Stiles gruñe, volviéndose a mirarla “¿Pero a quien más tiene él a parte de mí?”

Ella hace una pausa, hay una pequeña chispa en sus ojos tan visible como los ojos de un hombre lobo a punto de cambiar. Ella tiene sus garras en él, y está lista para hundirlas. Stiles cierra sus ojos por un minuto, tomando un respiro profundo y calmándose a sí mismo como si se tratara de un ataque de pánico.

Ella es sólo una psiquiatra del hospital, probablemente ni siquiera diez años mayor que él. Puede manejar esto, sólo tiene que pensar: _¿qué haría Lydia?_

“Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre tu madre” dice ella, su voz falsamente suave, sus ojos dejando ir la compasión como en un colador.

Stiles se ahoga con el aire, y entiende entonces porqué su padre no se atreve ni a decir su nombre. Él no quiere manchar su memoria con el lío en que se han vuelto sus vidas, y Stiles no se atreve a hacerlo siquiera.

Ella está en algún lugar a salvo de todo esto, y él no va a hacer que vuelva.

“No” dice él, forzando la voz para recuperar el aliento, el monitor de su corazón se estabiliza después de dejar de latir.

Ella frunce los labios, luciendo irritada, su máscara de profesionalismo desapareciendo ligeramente. Ella se siente como una perfeccionista-alguien a quien no le gusta que le digan que no. Probablemente sería más feliz en un laboratorio de alguna parte, trabajando en ecuaciones y teorías que no le responderían.

¿Y qué haría Lydia? _Lydia la destruiría._

“Stiles” ella empieza.

“Da un vistazo alrededor. No estamos en alguna pequeña oficina elegante” Stiles gruñe “No te estoy pagando la hora para que me psicoanalices temas del corazón. Casi _muero,_ ¿y tú quieres hablar sobre mi madre? ¿Has siquiera hecho esto antes?”

“He hecho esto mucho más tiempo del que crees” dice ella, y le da crédito por mantener su tono firme. Ella no pierde los estribos, pero sus ojos sí “Y soy bastante buena en lo que hago.”

Ella se inclina hacia adelante, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera ver a través de él. “Pero no importa qué tan buena sea, porque no puedo hacerlo sola. Tú tienes que querer mejorar.”

“Estoy _bien_ ” dice Stiles “He estado-”

Hay un extraño brillo en sus ojos de nuevo, como un tiburón al acecho. “¿Has estado qué?”

“Soy bueno cuidándome solo” corrige Stiles “No necesito que estés aquí. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, considerando todo. La enfermera Ratched incluso me dijo que era el paciente más ingenioso que ella había tenido nunca.”

Ella se inclina hacia atrás, un destello de diversión en los labios mientras le da una sonrisa. “¿Y ella sabe que la llamas enfermera Ratched[1]?” pregunta ella.

“Por supuesto” dice Stiles “Es por eso que piensa que soy ingenioso.”

“Eres muy bueno teniendo conversaciones distractoras” dice ella, entrecerrando los ojos “¿Y es a propósito o vas a culpar al TDAH?”

“Eso suena más bien a un juicio legítimo de desorden psicológico considerando que eres una psiquiatra” dice él.

“No del todo” dice ella “Es un serio trastorno neuroconductual y no tengo ninguna duda de que lo posees. Pero eres muy inteligente, y no podría haberlo usado sin darte una manera de contra usarlo como ventaja.”

“No sé si sentirme alagado o perturbado de que pareces creer que estoy ocultando algo como una gran conspiración” dice Stiles “En serio, aprecio la consideración, pero no soy un genio malvado en mi pequeña pandilla. Esa es Lydia. Yo soy el compañero bromista. Y sé lo que estás pensando, que debería ser Batman y no Robin, pero Batman no es en realidad tan divertido, así que creo que tengo que admitir que yo-”

“Stiles” interrumpe ella “Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.”

“Sí” dice Stiles “Eso fue a propósito, si te lo estás preguntando.”

Ella contiene un suspiro, antes de mirarlo fijamente “Vamos a intentar algo diferente, ¿sí?” dice ella “´¿Por qué no eliges un tema, cualquier tema, y partimos desde allí?”

“Okay” dice Stiles “¿Qué piensas sobre Jersey Shore? ¿Encuentras más perturbador que vayan a tener una sexta temporada o que Barbara Walters, aparentemente, lo encuentra fascinante? ¿Algún pensamiento sobre eso?”

“Batichica.” dice ella.

“¿Vamos de nuevo?” dice Stiles.

“Eres definitivamente Batichica” dice ella “¿Hija del comisario? ¿Súper inteligente? Definitivamente más ruda que Robin.”

“Estoy un poco perturbado de que tengas razón” dice Stiles “Creo que has arruinado esa metáfora para mí de por vida.”

Ella esboza una amplia sonrisa “Bien” dice “Entonces podemos seguir adelante.”

 

 

 

[1] La enfermera Ratched es un personaje ficticio, y principal antagonista, de la novela One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest.


	6. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

El sheriff suspira mientras observa a Jackson sentarse frente a él. Los brazos del chico están cruzados en defensiva, sus ojos capturando extrañamente la luz del techo. Él nunca ha sido capaz de leer a Jackson, quien juega el papel de niño rico malcriado a la perfección; además de exceptuar el hecho de su apariencia y dinero, sabe que trabaja más duro que cualquier otro chico que conoce.

Incluyendo a Stiles, que es lo suficientemente inteligente para aprobar todas sus materias sin esfuerzo.

“Jackson” él empieza.

“¿Debería llamar a mi abogado?” pregunta, su voz sonando casual, mostrando una sonrisa que tiene el potencial de ser peligrosa en aproximadamente diez años. Ahora solo luce como otro niño asustado poniéndose a la defensiva.

“Eso depende” dice él “¿Necesitas uno? Solo te llamé aquí para hablar de tus amigos.”

“Ellos no son mis amigos” Jackson gruñe, sentándose con la espalda recta. Siempre ha sido de temperamento difícil, el sheriff lo aprendió viéndolo jugar Lacrosse “Todos piensan que yo hice esto.”

“Lydia Martin no.” dice él.

Jackson se congela, tragando en seco antes de mirar a lo lejos “Está mejor si no tiene nada que ver con esto, con ninguno de nosotros” le dice él “Y ella no sabe nada, ¿okay? Déjela fuera de esto.”

“¿Ella no sabe nada?” pregunta él “¿Significa que tú sí?”

“Significa que _ella_ no lo hace.” dice Jackson.

“Okay” dice él “¿Entonces por qué los otros piensan que tú lo hiciste?”

“¿Porque son imbéciles?” sugiere Jackson amablemente “Mire, en realidad no puedo decirle. No sé qué pasó esa noche. Ni siquiera vi a Stiles.”

“Okay” dice él.

Jackson deja salir un respiro profundo, y el sheriff le permite ordenar sus pensamientos intentando no presionarlo. Jackson se pasa una mano por el cabello y se inclina hacia adelante sobre la mesa, encontrando sus ojos con los del sheriff “Quiero decir, sí, okey, Stiles es molesto, pero yo no-No lo lastimaría, no así.”

“No es un secreto que tú y mi hijo no se llevan bien” dice él “Pero unos meses atrás retiraste la orden de restricción sin alguna explicación, ¿y ahora están saliendo juntos por el bosque?”

Jackson da un medio encogimiento de hombros, tratando de lucir indiferente mientras se desliza hacia atrás en su silla. “Se lo debo, y no me gusta deberle, así que le diré esto” dice él “No fue una broma lo que hicieron en ese entonces. Stiles probablemente salvó más de una vida esa noche, la mía incluida. Así que tan divertido como fue levantar una orden de restricción contra ellos, se estaba volviendo un inconveniente.”

“¿Cómo piensas que encerrarte en un transporte de prisioneros salvó vidas?” demanda el sheriff.

“Es complicado” dice Jackson.

“No puedes decirme algo como eso y luego no explicarlo” dice él firmemente, mirando al chico con cuidado por alguna clase de indicio.

Jackson le da una pequeña sonrisa como la de su padre adoptivo, al fin y al cabo, como un testimonio vivo de la crianza sobre la naturaleza. Él no regala nada. “De hecho, puedo” dice él “Sobre el papel, al menos. Yo era la víctima en ese pequeño drama y Stiles era el agresor. Así que es mejor para el interés de todos no arrastrarnos de nuevo hacia eso.”

El sheriff resopla una risa, tarareando con los dedos de una mano sobre la mesa. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que Jackson acaba de confesar ser responsable por toda esa situación, para limpiar el nombre de Stiles con él.

Pero, por supuesto, siendo Jackson, lo ha hecho de una manera en la que el sheriff no puede inculparlo de nada.

Este chico va a terminar como un abogado. No quiere que llegue ese día, y espera, al menos, que Jackson termine al otro lado del continente.

“¿Así que estás diciendo que estás en mejores términos con Stiles ahora? ¿Con los otros?” el sheriff pregunta “¿Es por eso que te estaban haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Una especie de ofrenda de la paz?”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Jackson, mirándolo con una mueca “¿De qué está hablando?”

“Scott me dijo que estaban celebrando tu cumpleaños” dice el sheriff.

“Mi cumpleaños es en Marzo y Scott es un idiota” dice Jackson “Solo estábamos ahí por Stiles.”

El sheriff intenta no reaccionar ante las palabras de Jackson, así que el adolescente no se da cuenta de lo mucho que le está diciendo. “Por supuesto” dice él “Eso suena como a Stiles. ¿Él los llamó ahí?”

“Sí” dice Jackson “Como si tuviéramos que correr a por él o algo. No iba a ir, pero-”

“¿Si?” insta.

“Hale estaba actuando… bueno, igual de encantador que siempre” dice Jackson rígidamente “No tenían suficiente espacio en su Camaro para la banda de Scooby Doo, así que me llamaron para ser chofer, como si quería o no.”

“¿Y por qué lo hiciste?” pregunta el sheriff.

“Solo digamos que Hale no es alguien a quien le dices que no y deja todo así” gruñe Jackson.

“¿Estás diciendo que fueron allí por culpa de Stiles?” dice él.

“Hale estaba completamente fuera de sí” dice Jackson, un destello de diversión iluminando su rostro antes de desaparecer “Aparentemente Stiles estaba ‘desobedeciendo ordenes’. Lo que, en serio, ¿cómo es que eso es una sorpresa? Uno piensa que ya debería estar acostumbrado a ello.”

“Jackson, eso no tiene ningún sentido” el sheriff gruñe “¿Órdenes? ¿Por qué demonios Derek Hale le estaría dando órdenes a mi hijo?”

“Me refiero a que es su forma de expresión natural” dice Jackson fácilmente “Hale no pregunta, no pide favores o tiene una pequeña charla. Cada cosa que sale de la boca de ese hombre es una orden.”

“Y me estás diciendo que estaba enfadado con Stiles” dice el sheriff.

“Por lo general lo está” dice Jackson “La mayoría de las personas lo están, de hecho. Usted tiene mucho trabajo por delante.”

“Jackson” el sheriff gruñe “¿Por qué no nos apegamos a los hechos? Empieza desde el inicio”

“Stiles nos pidió que nos encontráramos en el bosque” dice Jackson, su tono condescendiente mientras levanta la vista hacia los azulejos del techo en lugar de enfrentar los del hombre “Hale estaba bastante molesto por eso porque no se suponía que fuera solo o algo por el estilo. Así que Hale nos arrastró al bosque para encontrarlo. No lo encontramos. Obviamente, alguien más lo hizo. Fin de la historia.”

“¿No crees que Derek lo encontró entonces?” pregunta el sheriff.

Jackson resopla “No me gusta el hombre, por lo que me gustaría decirle que es el culpable” dice “Pero cuando llegamos al bosque y no podíamos encontrar a Stiles, no estaba enfadado, estaba _angustiado._ ”

“¿Angustiado _por qué_?” pregunta el sheriff.

Jackson se encoge de hombros “No lo sé, ¿está bien?” dice él “Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que pensó que algo malo sucedería, pero podría ser una visión retrospectiva, considerando la situación.”

El sheriff contiene un suspiro, pero lo deja ir “¿Entonces qué sucedió después de que llegaran al bosque y no encontraran a Stiles?”

“Nos separamos” dice Jackson “Scott y Allison. Erica y Boyd. Isaac y yo” dice él “Derek fue por su propia cuenta.”

“Pensé que tú y Isaac habían ido por caminos separados” dice el sheriff.

“No éramos lo suficientemente cercanos como para sostenernos de las manos como las otras dos parejas” dice Jackson sarcásticamente “pero, en general, íbamos en la misma dirección.”

“¿Así que estuviste con Isaac todo el tiempo?” pregunta el sheriff.

“Yo le estaba siguiendo el rastro, sí” dice Jackson “Creo que debería llamar a mi papá si quiere seguir interrogándome. ¿No hay algún tipo de ley sobre eso? Podría jurar que había una.”

“Una pregunta más y puedes irte” dice el sheriff con cansancio “¿Por qué Stiles quería que lo vieras a mitad de la nada?”

Jackson se pone de pie “Derek fue el único que habló con él, y no es exactamente el más hablador” dice él “Además, ¿no cree que esa es una pregunta para su hijo?”


	7. Stiles 4

“¿Por qué no me dices qué estaban haciendo todos ustedes en el boque esa noche?” pregunta ella.

Stiles cierra los ojos y respira para calmarse, intentando luchar contra le repentina sensación de estar atrapado. Desearía que su padre estuviera aquí, aunque fuera solo para gritarle. Especialmente si fuera solo para gritarle, porque su padre siendo comprensivo y perdonándolo solo haría que Stiles se sintiera peor.

Pero el sheriff es una presa completamente fácil cuando Stiles está herido o enfermo, por lo que cada vez que lo visita, actúa como si Stiles todavía tuviera cinco años. Todo sonrisas valientes y ‘vas a estar bien, chico’ que Stiles no puede disfrutar porque las reconoce como las mentiras que son.

Stiles sabe que está desgarrando a su padre, y él sólo desea que pudiera gritarle como se lo merece. Ya  nunca grita, no más. _Tal vez no quiero sentirme peor de lo que ya lo hago,_ le dijo antes. Pero Stiles sigue sintiéndose peor y peor con el tiempo.

“¿Stiles?” ella presiona, y él intenta recordar cuál era la pregunta.

“¿Si?” pregunta, abriendo los ojos. Ella está en el mismo lugar en el que la vio la última vez, de manera inquietante aun con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Está sentada en línea recta con la puerta, bloqueando la única forma de salir, y él siente que su corazón se contrae.

“El bosque” ella repite “¿Porque no hablamos de por qué estaban allí?”

“En realidad no recuerdo” dice Stiles, y trata de pensarlo desde su perspectiva: ellos piensan que él está protegiendo a quien sea que hizo esto. Él probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo en su lugar, tratando de conseguir la verdad, porque es dolorosamente obvio que está mintiendo. Nunca ha sido bueno con la decepción, e incluso si lo fuera, el monitor del corazón a su lado es tan buen detector de mentiras como el oído de un hombre lobo. “El ultimo recuerdo claro que tengo fue jugando Ghost Recon con Scott.”

“Scott” dice ella, jugando un poco con el nombre como si no supiera a quién pertenece “¿Él es tu mejor amigo?”

“Sí, tenemos brazaletes a juego de BFF y todo. Hicimos un pacto de sangre” Stiles le dice, con su habitual marca de sarcasmo, pero aun entrelazándolo con la verdad, porque Scott probablemente siempre será su mejor amigo. A Stiles no le gusta la idea de clasificarlo, o colocarlo encima de alguien más, no se supone que eso es lo que hacen las manadas. Pero Scott siempre será diferente.

“¿Y él estaba contigo esa noche?” pregunta de nuevo. Al parecer le gusta cuestionar cosas de las que ya conoce la respuesta, ya que él no le dirá algo diferente “¿Has hablado con él?”

“Sí” dice Stiles “Él dice que no me vio, así que no me puede ayudar a saber qué sucedió.”

No dice que Scott ha sido inusualmente sobreprotector con él desde entonces. Scott estaba dispuesto a asegurarse de que alguien estuviera con Stiles cada noche, y luego él mismo también se había quedado todas las noches, de todas formas. Stiles siempre supo que había un líder enterrado en él en alguna parte.

Al menos, Stiles no tiene que mentir sobre lo que Scott le dijo. Scott no le había dicho nada, porque él no sabía nada.

“¿Has hablado con alguno de los otros?” pregunta ella “¿Qué tal Derek? ¿Él sabe lo que te pasó?”

“¿Estás esperando alguna radical respuesta diferente o algo así?” pregunta Stiles “Sabes, dicen que no es sano hacer la misma pregunta una y otra vez y esperar resultados diferentes. Tal vez deberías mirar eso.”

“Sólo te estoy preguntando si has hablado con él.” Dice ella.

“¿Porque piensas que él me contó todo lo que pasó y que sólo lo dejé fuera de mi cabeza las otras ocho veces que ya preguntaste?” Stiles dice “No lo sé. Ellos no lo saben. Estaba oscuro y yo estaba solo, y lo que sea que pasó, ellos no estuvieron ahí para ello.”

“Stiles-”

“Y no digas que no puedo saberlo si no lo recuerdo, porque puedo. Ellos son mis amigos, y su hubieran estado allí, ahora estarían en las habitaciones al lado de la mía” dice él. Su corazón no retumba cuando lo dice, aunque los hombres lobos se curan más rápido, pero él sabe que es la verdad.

“Okay” dice ella “Así que no recuerdas. Entonces hablemos de antes. Estabas jugando Ghost Recon con Scott. ¿Después qué?”

“Esa tarde,” dice Stiles “fuimos a mi casa después de la escuela. Necesitaba que alguien lo animara.”

“¿Por qué era eso?” pregunta ella.

“Problemas de chicas” dice Stiles “¿Eso es relevante?”

“No hables de qué es relevante, solo hazlo” dice ella “¿La chica era…?”

“Era Allison, como ya sabes, y sé que lo sabes, porque si memorizaste los resultados de mis exámenes, en realidad dudo que no te hayas aprendido los nombres de mis amigos” dice él.

“Me tienes” dice ella, sonriendo irónicamente “Pero todo lo que sé es de segunda mano. Quiero saberlo de la fuente. ¿No tienes alguna otra memoria perdida? ¿Solo lo de esa noche?”

“Sí” dice Stiles “Creo que es la forma más común de amnesia, ¿no es así?”

“Común no significa mucho en una ciudad como esta” dice ella “¿Por qué no hablamos sobre tus otras heridas?”

“Yo no-”

“Contusiones y una costilla rota en curación” dice ella “Los médicos dijeron que habían sido un par de días ya desde que te trajeron con eso. Deberías recordarlo, así que, ¿por qué no me hablas sobre ellas?”

“Juego Lacrosse” explica Stiles, su tono con falsa paciencia incluso cuando él prácticamente está vibrando con energía reprimida que estaba muy cansado para utilizar. “Las cosas se pueden poner muy brutales. Es un deporte de contacto.”

“Por supuesto” suspira, como si tuviera algún derecho a sus secretos y él estuviera siendo obstinado en negárselos; como si tuviera que contarle a ella todo, cuando incluso no puede decírselo a su papá.

Sabe lo que todos quieren que diga, lo que todo el mundo está pensando, la respuesta fácil: _fue Derek._ Derek es un chivo expiatorio muy convincente, con todo ese cuero y la melancolía y el moderno personaje de James Dean-demonios, incluso Scott lo había usado como uno.

Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, y ninguna ha sido la respuesta fácil desde que Scott fue convertido.

Demasiado para Occam’s Razor.[1]

 

 

 

[1] Es el nombre del primer episodio de la serie House.


	8. Allison

El sheriff nunca había visto a nadie pasar por cambios tan dramáticos como lo hizo Allison Argent los pasados meses. Stiles había reaccionado a la muerte de su madre siendo más él mismo que nunca: hablando un poco más fuerte, un poco más rápido, ni siquiera le costó mucho tiempo el dejar de forzar las risas.

Allison se ve como si hubiera dejado atrás todo lo que ella era, antes de juntar las piezas en algo completamente distinto. Ahora puede ver el parecido con su padre que antes no había notado. Algo en la forma en la que se sostiene, la forma en la que sonríe, como si estuviera entregando una pequeña apariencia agradable en lugar de una mueca.

Nunca pensó que describiría a una chica de diecisiete años como letal, pero hay algo peligroso justo debajo de la piel-algún demonio filtrándose alrededor de los bordes, brillando a través de sus ojos. Es una mirada que el sheriff ha visto muchas veces antes: en los soldados que vuelven a casa después de la guerra.

El sheriff ha estado con los Argents antes de que esto sucediera. La mayoría de las mujeres prefieren tomar pastillas, pero Victoria Argent decidió destriparse a sí misma en el dormitorio de su hija.

Ahora puede ver cómo eso pudo eso afectarle.

“Hola, Allison” dice él.

Ella está sosteniéndose con fuerza, como un resorte, y aunque le mantiene la mirada, puede ver sus ojos analizando todos los rincones de la habitación. Chris está esperando en algún lugar fuera después de que ella le pidiera que los dejara solos.

Fue extraño la manera en que solo lo hizo cuando ella se lo pidió.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se encorva en el asiento, su cabello recogido en una trenza cayéndole por la espalda. Está usando negro por completo, y él recuerda la primera vez que la vio en uno de los juegos de Lacrosse, gritando y animando a Scott con un sombrero purpura.

“Sheriff” dice ella, con la voz extremadamente dulce. Suena lo suficientemente sincera, y él está contento de que al menos eso no haya cambiado. “¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

“¿Estuviste en el bosque la noche en que Stiles fue atacado?” pregunta él.

“Sí” dice ella “Fui con los otros.”

“Perdóname pero, Stiles mencionó que tú y Scott ya no se estaban viendo más” dice, intentando no expresarlo como si fuera una pregunta. Allison no se inmuta, pero escucha el chillido de una de sus zapatillas mientras se sienta completamente recta.

“No lo estamos” reconoce “Pero seguimos siendo amigos.”

“Eso es bueno” dice, tropezando con sus palabras mientras intenta volver al tema. De todas las cosas que ha hecho como sheriff, interrogar un grupo de adolescentes ha sido, probablemente, lo más difícil. Estos son los amigos de su hijo y quiere creerles, pero ni siquiera puede creer en Stiles estos días.

Algo ha despertado en su pequeña ciudad, y él ha dejado mucho tiempo sin cuestionarlo.

“¿Por qué no solo me dices lo que sucedió?” pregunta él “Desde el principio.”

Por alguna razón, parece conseguir una sonrisa genuina. Allison se muerde el labio para no reírse en sorpresa, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la mesa. “¿El principio?” pregunta ella, componiéndose mientras coloca los codos sobre la mesa “Bueno, creo que todo empezó hace una semana. Stiles había estado distraído. Creo que Derek le pidió que investigara algo para él.”

“¿Qué estaba buscando?” pregunta él.

Allison suspira “Derek Hale y yo no estamos exactamente en los mejores términos” dice ella “No hago preguntas sobre él y Stiles no dice nada.”

El sheriff pasa una mano por su cabello, frustrado “¿Por qué Derek Hale le pediría a Stiles buscar algo para él en primer lugar?”

“Tiene que saber que Stiles es muy bueno en cosas como esa” dice ella, sonriendo con cariño. Ella niega con la cabeza y retira algunos mechones de cabello fuera de sus ojos. “Es como nuestra propia Veronica Mars.[1]”

El sheriff deja escapar un suspiro. “Por favor dime que no está haciendo nada ilegal.”

Allison se ríe “Es todo legal” promete “Y no es su culpa. Creo que su curiosidad saca lo mejor de él.”

“Eso suena como mi hijo” dice él “Así que, Stiles básicamente está… qué… ¿trabajando con Derek Hale?”

“Estaba haciéndole como un especie de favor” corrige ella “Es todo lo que sé. Entonces llamó a Derek la noche del ataque y él se volvió loco. Nos arrastró a todos hacia el bosque para buscarlo. Encontramos su jeep, pero no habían señales de él.”

“¿Habías hablado con Stiles?” pregunta el sheriff.

Niega con la cabeza “Sólo habló con Derek” dice ella “Pero… bueno, sonaba como si hubiera encontrado algo. Derek estaba un poco más molesto porque Stiles no fue directo a él con lo que sea que había encontrado. Le gusta recibir ayuda, pero sólo en sus términos.”

“No suena como que te agrade mucho Hale” dice el sheriff.

“Realmente no me agrada” dice Allison, antes de mirarse incomoda. Mira hacia la puerta, como asegurándose de que su padre no puede oírla “Nunca vi a Stiles esa noche, pero lo escuché.”

El sheriff continua “Scott… mencionó eso.”

“¿También mencionó que Stiles gritó el nombre de Derek?” pregunta Allison.

El sheriff se tensa, mirando dentro de los ojos de Allison para saber si estaba siendo honesta, o girando la historia convenientemente. Ella lo mira de vuelta con ecuanimidad, tanto como si estuviera diciendo la verdad o mintiendo. “No, él no mencionó eso.”

“Pudo estar llamándolo por ayuda” dice Allison, no totalmente convencida “O pudo estarle pidiendo que se detuviera. No estoy segura porque eso fue lo último que escuchamos de él antes de que apareciera en el hospital.”

“¿Por qué Scott no mencionaría eso?” pregunta el sheriff, porque nada de esto tiene sentido. Sabe que Scott se preocupa por su hijo, sabe que estaba diciendo completamente la verdad cuando le dijo que encontraría a quien sea que lo haya herido. ¿Podría simplemente haber olvidado algo como eso?

“Scott, él no-” Allison se interrumpe “No siempre nota las cosas más sutiles. No tiene una razón para pensar que Derek lastimaría a Stiles, así que no pensó demasiado en el hecho de que estuviera diciendo su nombre. Es probable que tenga razón en no hacerlo, quiero decir… probablemente no es lo que parece.”

“¿Pero?” pregunta el sheriff.

“Pero no me gusta la forma en la que Derek mira a Stiles… como si tuviera algo que Derek quisiera desesperadamente, e hiciera todo lo que puede para no tomarlo” admite “Los otros-él tiene lazos con ellos, ellos lo necesitan tanto como él los necesita. No debería ser así con Stiles, pero prácticamente lo acosa, de todas formas.”

Allison se ve arrepentida al instante que las palabras salen de su boca, como si no pudiera creer que acaba de decir eso. El sheriff tampoco puede creerlo, e intenta pensar en todo el año anterior: recuerda sacar a Stiles del coche patrulla cuando Derek fue arrestado y puesto en la parte de atrás, además de todas esas veces que fue encontrado en la propiedad Hale cuando debería estar en casa. Se pregunta cuántas de esas veces en las que Stiles le ha mentido, en realidad estaba mintiéndole por Derek.

“Lo siento” ella susurra “Eso no es verdad, yo solo-solo estoy muy enojada, como todos durante estos días. Probablemente no soy la mejor persona para hablar sobre esto.”

“Solo una pregunta más” dice él, intentando mantener el creciente malestar en su cuerpo lejos de él “¿Crees que Derek le hizo esto a mi hijo?”

“Scott y Stiles confían en él” dice ella “Todos ellos confían en él.”

“No te estoy preguntando eso, te estoy preguntando,” dice él “¿tú qué crees?”

“Solo digamos que no estaría sorprendida si Stiles hubiera sido herido por su culpa” dice Allison, mirándolo a los ojos firmemente “En lo más mínimo.”

 

 

 

[1] Personaje principal de una serie de televisión bajo el mismo nombre, quien es una detective privada.


	9. Stiles 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber podido subir capítulo ayer. Aun así, espero que les guste la historia :D

“¿Puedo mostrarte algo?” pregunta ella, agachándose para tomar su maletín y sacar una carpeta de manila delgada. No se molesta en esperar su respuesta antes de tirar una foto en el regazo de Stiles “Esa fue tomada cuando te trajeron por primera vez. Todos han estado borrándose por ahora. ¿Alguna idea de lo que significan?”

Stiles se queda hacia abajo mirando la foto. Es una imagen de su pecho, y puede ver la herida en el costado, fea, sangrienta y desgarrada; pero ese no es el propósito de la foto. Se centra en los temblorosos trazos  dibujados a lo largo de su pecho. “¿Esos estaban en mí?” pregunta, mirándola a ella.

“Sí” dice ella, la curiosidad en su voz parece genuina. Esta no es una de las preguntas que hace por rutina, posiblemente es una pregunta más para ella que para él. “No pudimos hacer nada con ellas. Pensé que deberías saberlo, pero como no sabes cómo las conseguiste, ¿tal vez sabes lo que son?”

Stiles se obliga a encogerse de hombros “A veces me dibujo cosas, no lo sé” dice él “Tal vez soy muy joven para un tatuaje, pro deberías ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con un _sharpie._ ”

“¿Entonces dibujas cosas como ésta a menudo?” pregunta ella “¿No lo encuentras inusual? ¿No crees que podría ser una pista?”

Sostiene la foto hacia ella “Estoy seguro de que no significa nada” dice él “Probablemente me aburrí y comencé a garabatearlos. Estoy seguro de que no se suponía que nadie los viera. Si pudiera recordar hacerlo, estaría avergonzado, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para preocuparme por eso.”

“Son bastante complejos para ser garabatos” dice ella “¿Estás interesado en el arte?”

“Esculpí una taza de café para mi papá en el tercer grado, y él pensó que era un cenicero” Stiles le dice “Tristemente, me forzaron a dejar mis sueños de ir a Francia y convertirme en un artista muerto de hambre.”

“No sé, tal vez la escultura no sea lo tuyo” dice ella “Esos símbolos son fascinantes. ¿Piensas que los diseñaste tú?”

“Estoy seguro que los copié de alguna parte” dice Stiles “Eso es lo más lejos a lo que se extienden mis talentos artísticos.”

“Tú padre buscó los símbolos por internet” dice ella “No apareció nada.”

“A pesar de lo que parece, y por desgracia, Google no lo sabe todo” dice Stiles.

“¿Entonces, dónde crees que los pudiste ver?” pregunta ella “Los diseños ya han medio desaparecido, debes recordar haberlos dibujado.”

“Tal vez mi pérdida de memoria es menos fiable de lo que pensé” dice Stiles “No recuerdo habérmelos hecho.”

“¿Entonces, tal vez no fuiste tú el que los hizo?” pregunta ella.

“En realidad no creo que dejara a nadie dibujar sobre mi” dice Stiles “Y si ya se están borrando, entonces no tienen nada que ver con la noche que fui atacado, así que no sé por qué los estás mencionando.”

“Tú padre pensó lo mismo” dice ella, y Stiles contiene un estremecimiento.

Por supuesto que su padre no los tomó en cuenta, eso tiene sentido. Sólo otra cosa extraña en una lista de cosas extrañas-¿por qué le prestaría atención a eso? Stiles, una vez, había dibujado por completo una de las paredes de su habitación con un marcador permanente azul. Recuerda estar mirando la pared y haber estado seguro de que perdió algo, y luego solo empezó a dibujar. Árboles, pájaros y feroces criaturas descomunales. Cuando se le acabó el espacio, trepó a una de las mesas para llegar a la parte superior, y entonces dibujó un ojo-que-todo-lo-ve, algo similar a Mordor[1].

Al día siguiente su padre lo llevó a ver a su primera psiquiatra, y volvieron a casa con una pila de folletos y una prescripción de Aderall.

Nunca se metió en problemas por destruir la pared de su habitación. Solo volvió un día de la escuela y encontró la pared completamente pintada de nuevo.

Su madre lo había sentado una vez para explicarle lo que su padre había hecho. _Se gana la vida castigando personas, cariño,_ ella le dijo. _No creo que llegue a casa y se atreva a hacerlo también contigo._

Desde que perdieron a su madre, Stiles había intentado hacerse cargo de todo para que su padre no tuviera que preocuparse por él, se había esforzado mucho para ser perfecto, con notas intachables y el preparar comidas saludables, comiéndose las papas fritas cuando su padre no podía.

Porque puede manejar a su padre molesto, pero no el _decepcionarlo._

“¿Stiles? ¿Stiles, debería llamar a alguien?”

Stiles parpadea e intenta concentrarse en la habitación, su respiración nivelándose con jadeos asfixiantes. La encuentra repentinamente cerca, sentada en el borde de la cama, inclinada hacia él con el ceño fruncido “Estoy bien” dice él “Yo-”

“Acabas de tener un ataque de pánico” dice ella “¿Quieres decirme qué lo produjo?”

“No en realidad” dice Stiles, su voz sonando un poco inestable.

“¿Tal vez recordaste algo?” pregunta ella.

“Sí,” dice Stiles “pero fue algo que nunca olvidé.”

Ella suspira y se aleja, sirviéndole un vaso de agua que él no había pedido. Lo toma con un agradecimiento y ella se deja caer de nuevo en la silla, mirándolo como si supiera más de lo que debería, como si él hubiera alejado la oportunidad de conseguir algo.

“Volvamos a los símbolos” dice ella, sosteniendo la imagen en alto “Mira de nuevo. ¿Estás seguro de que no los reconoces? ¿Tal vez de algún libro? ¿Algo que viste en la televisión?”

“¿Por qué estás interesada en ellos?” pregunta Stiles, frunciéndole el ceño.

“Por lo que he oído de ti, Stiles,” dice ella “estoy más interesada en por qué tú no estás _interesado._ Creí que te gustaría saber lo que significan” ella lo mira por un momento “A menos que, por supuesto, ya lo sepas.”

“¿Todavía sigues pensando que estoy mintiendo?” pregunta Stiles, y deja salir una risa desesperada “¿Mi papá no te advirtió? Soy un mentiroso terrible.”

“Lo hizo” dice ella “Pero también dijo que eras rápido aprendiendo, y tengo la sensación de lo que has estado poniendo en práctica.”

Stiles se vuelve hacia ella, dejando que su peso caiga de nuevo contra la cama “No puedes ayudarme, sabes” dice él “Mis recuerdos volverán o no, pero esto no va a ayudar a que suceda. Necesito salir de aquí.”

“¿Y a dónde irás?” pregunta ella.

Stiles piensa que la respuesta a esa pregunta debería ser fácil “Casa” dice él “Me gustaría ir a casa.”

No puede decir si ella le cree o no, pero se está volviendo mejor mentiroso, eso es seguro. Mentir no es tan difícil como solía ser, o necesario, porque se ha convertido en una rutina. Porque sabe que no puede darle la respuesta real, no cuando todos están creando sus propias teorías sobre lo que sucedió.

Su padre probablemente lo mantendría vigilado las 24 horas si sabe que al primer lugar al que planea ir cuando salga de aquí, es a encontrar a Derek Hale.

 

 

 

 

[1] País ficticio de El Señor de los Anillos. Se caracteriza por una torre con un ojo flameante en la cima.


	10. Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizo hoy porque les debía un capítulo. Y con este llegamos a mitad de la historia. ¿Cómo van esas teorías? ¿Piensan que Derek lo hizo? 
> 
> Pd: Ya estamos en cuenta regresiva para la última temporada de Teen Wolf. ¿Hay algo que quieran ver en especifico? A mi me gustaría ver a Derek por última vez (tal vez un poquito de Sterek con suerte); pero si no... ¿tal vez a Theo uniéndose a la manada? ¿Stydia?

 

El sheriff ha interrogado criminales peligrosos que eran más fáciles de intimidar que Vernon Boyd. El joven se sienta encorvado frente a él, firme como nada, como si hubieran ido por un café y no estuvieran en una interrogación. La mayoría de los chicos actúan frente a él como si estuvieran teniendo crisis existenciales, quiénes serán en el futuro y quiénes son ahora.

Boyd luce como si supiera exactamente quién es, pero el sheriff no tiene ni idea de lo que será. Él conoce a los demás, ya sea por Stiles o por sí mismo, pero Boyd es una anomalía en más de un sentido.

“Boyd” dice el sheriff después de una pausa momentánea “¿Cómo conoces a mi hijo?”

“Vamos a la escuela juntos” responde Boyd.

El sheriff frunce el ceño, colocando una mano sobre la mesa “De acuerdo con el registro de ausencias, no has estado yendo últimamente a la escuela” dice él.

“Tengo 18” dice él, como si eso respondiera todo “Pero Stiles y yo hemos estado en las mismas escuelas desde la primaria.”

“Sabes, mi hijo habla mucho” responde el sheriff “En general es fácil para mi saber qué está pasando con él, solo pregunto ‘cómo estuvo tu día’ y dejo que el exceso de información comience. Pero nunca te mencionó a ti, ni una vez.”

“Creo que no hay mucho que decir sobre mi” dice Boyd.

“Tú estabas con los otros, ¿cierto? Cuando fueron a buscar a Stiles” pregunta él.

“Yo estaba ahí” dice Boyd “Pero no pudimos encontrarlo.”

“¿Tienes alguna idea de porqué Stiles les pediría a todos ustedes encontrarlo allí?” pregunta el sheriff.

“No lo hizo” dice Boyd.

El sheriff hace una pausa, deteniendo su impulso nervioso para observar a Boyd cuidadosamente “¿Él no llamó a Hale y les pidió a todos que lo encontraran allí?” pregunta él.

“No, él solo llamó a Derek y le pidió que fuera a encontrarlo” dice Boyd, y se encoge de hombros ante la mirada del sheriff “Sólo lo sé porque estuve demasiado cerca de Derek para escuchar la llamada, y Stiles no es exactamente silencioso. Pero Derek estaba preocupado y pensó que algo podría salir mal, así que nos llamó.”

“Me estás diciendo que Stiles le pidió a Derek Hale que lo encontrara en el bosque, completamente solo” dice el sheriff, intentando mantener la incredulidad en su tono “¿Por qué haría eso?”

“Él no lo dijo por teléfono” dice Boyd “Pero fue Derek el que nos quiso a todos allí, y dudo que lo hubiera hecho si planeaba herirlo” la expresión de Boyd se torna seria y se inclina hacia adelante lentamente “Nosotros no hicimos esto” dice que solemnidad “Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.”

“Bueno, Boyd, después del día que he tenido,” dice el sheriff “esa lealtad no me sirve de mucho.”

“Debería” contesta Boyd “Eso significa que está buscando en el lugar equivocado.”

“He estado teniendo ese presentimiento” el sheriff concuerda “El único problema es, no tengo otro sitio donde buscar, y la única cosa que no haré es detenerme. Pero si quieres guiarme en la dirección correcta, soy todo oídos.”

“Lo mejor que puedo decirle es que se aleje de nosotros” dice Boyd “Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, pero es mejor si no los sabe, y ninguno de nosotros heriría a Stiles.”

“Suenas muy seguro de eso” dice el sheriff “¿Qué tan bien conoces a los otros?”

“Si los conozco o no, no importa. Derek mataría a cualquiera que tocara a Stiles, y ellos lo saben” dice Boyd “¿De verdad quiere un consejo? Dele el espacio que necesita y él se encargará de este problema por usted.”

“De alguna manera eso no me parece tranquilizador” dice el sheriff con frialdad “¿Hale está en alguna especie de relación con mi hijo? Porque suena como si eso fuera lo que estuvieras intentando decirme. Y con lo que le pasó a Stiles-”

“No es así” interrumpe Boyd “No sé si la tienen o no. Pero lo que sé es que Derek no confía con facilidad en las personas, pero confía en Stiles. Él debe ser el único en el que confía del todo, ya sea que lo acepte o no; y moriría antes de hacerle daño a Stiles.”

El sheriff presiona una de las palmas de su mano contra su cabeza “Vas a tener que soportarme aquí,” dice él “porque hasta la semana pasada no creía que Stiles le hubiera dicho más de un par de palabras a este hombre.”

Boyd le devuelve la mirada con facilidad “Creo que Stiles nunca le ha dicho a nadie solo un par de palabras” dice él.

El sheriff sonríe irónicamente “Buen punto” dice antes de tornarse serio de nuevo “Allison Argent me dijo que Stiles estaba investigando algo para Hale. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?”

Boyd se coloca tenso ante la mención del nombre de Allison, sus ojos parpadeando inexplicablemente más brillantes, antes de volver a su mirada normal “No sé nada sobre eso” dice él “Pero Stiles siempre está investigando cosas.”

“Entonces háblame sobre esa noche” dice él.

“Fui con Erica para intentar encontrarlo” dice Boyd “Intentamos rastrearlo, pero fue como… bueno, como si hubiera estado en todas partes. Tengo la sensación de que fuimos enviados en la dirección equivocada. Pero para cuando oímos a Stiles gritar, estábamos muy lejos de allí.”

“Lo haces sonar como si hubiera sido una trampa” dice el sheriff.

“Supongo que tiene tanto sentido como cualquier otra cosa” dice Boyd.

Aunque, con las razones del sheriff, eso no es del todo cierto “¿Y estuviste con Erica Reyes todo el tiempo?” pregunta, sobre todo por necesidad. Esa es la única parte de la historia que se mantiene firme, y después de conocer a Boyd, duda que haya tenido que ver con esto.

Aunque, a este punto, no está seguro de si algo logra sorprenderlo.

“Lo estuve” dice Boyd.

“Entonces puedes irte” dice él con cansancio, frotándose una mano por los ojos “Pero si recuerdas algo-”

“Por supuesto” dice Boyd, y se coloca de pie. Se detiene en la puerta y se da la vuelta, mirándolo con solemnidad “Sheriff,” dice “quiero que sepa que me agrada Stiles. Siempre fue bueno conmigo, incluso antes de todo esto.”

“¿Antes de qué?” pregunta el sheriff, dejando caer la mano y mirándolo.

Por primera vez, Boyd parece vacilar “Antes de que todos empezáramos a salir” dice, pero sus ojos no sostienen su mirada “Solo quiero que lo sepa. Y lamento lo que sucedió, se supone que lo protegería.”

“No es tu trabajo el protegerlo” el sheriff le asegura a Boyd.

Porque es el suyo.


	11. Stiles 6

 

“Creo que deberíamos hablar de tus amigos” dice ella.

“Pensé que ya teníamos eso cubierto” dice Stiles con cansancio. No sabe si estar o no agradecido de que no haya un reloj en la habitación. Se siente como si estuviera atrapado en algún lugar fuera del tiempo. No sabe si han pasado diez minutos o dos horas desde que comenzó ésta reunión.

“Hablamos un poco de ellos de manera individual” dice ella “Pero me parecen mucho más interesantes todos juntos.”

Stiles se gira a mirarla, sorprendido por la declaración. Es extrañamente perspicaz, para alguien ajeno a la manada, que note esa particular anomalía. Que solo algunos de ellos son amigos, pero, de alguna manera, funcionan todos como grupo “No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres” dice él.

“Estuvieron todos aquí juntos la primera noche. Estaba de guardia, por eso los vi, y no parecían por completo un grupo de amigos” dice ella “Todos los amigos se apoyan mutuamente, pero la mitad de ellos estaban por aparte, aunque no parecían querer alejarse mucho los unos de los otros.”

“Somos adolescentes” dice Stiles “El drama es nuestra cosa. Peleamos, nos reconciliamos, eso pasa, pero no abandonamos a uno de nosotros cuando está en problemas.”

“¿Y eso es todo?” pregunta ella “Porque no parecía como si todos hubieran decidido ser amigos, era más como si estuvieran conectados por algo más” ella se sienta de nuevo y lo mira “La primera vez que vine aquí, me preguntaste si sabía guardar un secreto. Eso es lo que me parecieron tus amigos esa noche, Stiles. Personas con secretos. Lo que no puedo entender es: ¿están guardando los tuyos o los de ellos?”

“Okey, nos atrapaste” dice Stiles “Mira, el verano pasado estábamos conduciendo a casa después de haber ido a una fiesta, y atropellamos a un sujeto en la mitad de la carretera. Pero lo juro, salió de la nada, y entonces pensamos que estaba _muerto,_ así que juramos que no le diríamos a nadie que-”

“Stiles” lo regaña.

“Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es así?” pregunta Stiles “¿Alguna confesión jugosa que tenga sentido con todo esto y luego puedas archivar en un expediente? No es tan simple.”

“Estoy bastante segura de que esto no es simple” dice ella “Y no estoy intentando acusarte de nada. Lo que creo es que tú sabes más de lo que está sucediendo en ésta ciudad de lo que estás diciendo. Has sido testigo de más de uno de los ataques, por no mencionar la brutal agresión de Lydia Martin en la escuela. Bajo condiciones sorprendentemente similares a las tuyas, debo agregar.”

“Kate Argent estaba detrás de eso, y ella está muerta” dice Stiles “No tiene nada que ver con esto.”

“Oh, sí, leí sobre eso” y lo dice de una forma que indica que ella no cree ni una palabra de ello “Y después fue su joven imitador, Matthew Daehler.”

“No era un imitador” dice Stiles “Era una marca completamente nueva de locura.”

“Pero ambos hicieron parecer que sus víctimas fueron atacadas por animales” dice ella “¿No crees que hay alguna relación aquí?”

“No podría saberlo. Aunque no conozco muchos animales que sean capaces de alcanzar autos en movimiento, así que no creo que Matt estuviera detrás de este guion” dice él “Tu eres la psiquiatra. Si quieres un perfil, hazlo tú misma.”

“Iba a hacer eso” dice ella con facilidad “La primera persona con la que me gustaría hablar es contigo. Estuviste presente en más escenarios del crimen que nadie, y tú, con Scott McCall, acusaron a Kate Argent y luego a Matt Daehler por los asesinatos. Sin mencionar sus acusaciones a Derek Hale, que retiraron después.”

“¿Estás escribiendo una novela de crimen o algo?” pregunta Stiles “¿Qué tiene que ver alguna de esas cosas con lo que me sucedió?”

“Tú eres más capaz de responder esa pregunta de lo que lo haría yo” dice ella “Porque estoy perdida. Ninguno de estos casos parecían tener una razón, y ahora aquí estamos de nuevo, con los doctores diciendo que tu herida principal parece haber sido hecha por un animal. ¿Crees que tenemos a otro asesino serial en la puerta?”

“Tal vez solo tenemos un problema de animales salvajes” dice Stiles “¿Pensaste en eso?”

“Desechaste la idea demasiado rápido” dice ella “Es como dijiste, ¿qué clase de animal alcanzaría la velocidad de un auto en movimiento? ¿O tendría la precaución de dejar caer a la víctima en un barril incendiándose?”

“De verdad haz hecho tu tarea” dice Stiles con cautela “No pensé que rebelarían los detalles del asesinato.”

“¿En serio?” pregunta ella sin vacilación en su mirada “¿Entonces cómo es que sabes eso?”

“Estuve ahí cuando los encontraron” dice Stiles “Vi la patrulla de mi papá y una ambulancia, y quise asegurarme de que él estuviera bien. Me dijo que fuera directamente a casa porque no se suponía que yo estuviera allí, pero escuché cosas.”

“Parece como si terminaras en un montón de lugares donde no deberías” dice ella.

“¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que sucediera esto?” pregunta Stiles, extendiendo una mano para sujetar la barandilla de la cama. Intenta colocar una expresión de dolor, pero tal vez un poco de la expresión real se filtra por los bordes “¿Que yo lo pedí?”

“Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero” dice ella “Solo quiero que me digas qué está pasando en realidad aquí, así podríamos encontrar una manera de detenerlo.”

“Estás intentando meterte en mi cabeza” protesta Stiles “Tratando de darme vueltas para que no vea otra opción a parte de hablar contigo. Pero soy amigo de Lydia Martin, ¿okey? Si puedo soportar sus juegos mentales, tú ni siquiera tienes una oportunidad. No obtendrás nada de mi parte.”

Ella lo mira, impasible, luego le pregunta tan casual como puede:

“¿Tu padre te dijo que arrestó a Derek Hale ésta mañana?”

Solo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado.


	12. Isaac

 

Lo que el sheriff más recuerda del asesinato de Lahey, no son los restos ensangrentados del cuerpo del hombre, sino el congelador cerrado bajo llave que guardaba en el sótano. Puede manejar los asesinatos sin sentido que han estado plagando su ciudad, porque puede describirlos como las acciones de unos psicóticos.

Veía a Lahey en la tienda local, ellos se detendrían y hablarían sobre sus hijos o sobre los resultados del último juego de basquetbol. El bastardo incluso había entrenado un año a Stiles en las ligas menores.

Tuvo una pesadilla como no la había tenido en años esa noche en la que llegó a casa, y fue sobre ese congelador, solo que no era Isaac el que estaba allí. Era Stiles. Su hijo le estaba suplicando que lo dejara salir; pero no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, él no podía encontrar la llave correcta para abrir el candado.

Mueve la cabeza, pasándose una mano por la nuca en un intento de disipar los recuerdos. Deja salir un suspiro y, finalmente, se fuerza a encontrar los ojos de Isaac. Odió haber arrestado al chico como si fuera un criminal más, y planeó enviarlo a la revisión de un psiquiatra a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Pero se había visto obligado a hacerlo, porque no había forma en que la muerte de ese hombre fuera solo en auto-defensa.

A Lahey lo había hecho trizas.

Ahora, sentado al frente de Isaac, tiene que contener el impulso de disculparse. Ya lo había hecho una vez y lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo desearía que el chico no luciera tan malditamente joven. Tiene círculos negros bajo los ojos y se ve nervioso. Todos los demás habían colocado rostros valientes, pero Isaac se ve como si estuviera pendiendo de un hilo.

El sheriff suspira y relaja los hombros, intentando verse menos intimidante “Uno de mis ayudantes dijo que fuiste a visitar a Hale” dice él, manteniendo un tono suave.

Y eso, tal vez, no es lo mejor para comenzar. Los ojos de Isaac se ajustan a los suyos y se estrechan “Estábamos pensando en iniciar un club,” responde Isaac “para los falsos acusados.”

“Isaac” suspira el sheriff “Sé que tú y Hale son amigos, pero tienes que entender cómo se ve todo esto. Hale tomó su derecho a permanecer en silencio más en serio que nadie, así que si él te dijo algo a ti, es para su bien que me lo digas.”

“¿Qué espera que dijera?” pregunta Isaac, inclinándose sobre la mesa “Derek no hizo esto.”

“Creo que tal vez sí lo hizo” dice el sheriff firmemente, colocándose recto “Lo que no puedo entender es por qué lo estás protegiendo.”

 “El ser arrestado, incluso siendo inocente, cambia cosas” dice Isaac “No hubieron muchas personas que quisieran tener algo que ver conmigo después de lo que me sucedió, pero éstas personas son las que sí se quedaron. Creo que así es como aprendes a saber quiénes son en realidad tus amigos, así que tal vez debería darle las gracias por eso. Pero les debo a ellos mucho más.”

“¿Y qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar para pagarle a Derek Hale?” pregunta él, y desliza una bolsa con pruebas sobre la mesa. Dentro hay una camiseta negra con manchas de sangre apenas visibles “La noche en que Stiles apareció en el hospital, Melissa McCall te vio empujar esto en un depósito de contaminación. No era un mal plan, en serio, probablemente todo se hubiera quemado en una hora si Melissa no lo hubiera encontrado.”

Isaac se queda inmóvil, parpadeando hacia la bolsa “Derek tiene derrames nasales” dice Isaac “Me deshice de esto por él, es todo.”

“¿Sabes que tenemos laboratorios para revisar todo esto, verdad? Pensé que todos los chicos habían visto CSI” dice el sheriff “Hay una razón, y solo una razón, por la que no te inculparé cargos por ser cómplice, y es porque no creo que herirías a nadie deliberadamente. No estoy convencido de que sabias lo que estabas haciendo cuando intentaste quemar esto, pero tienes que ayudarme aquí, porque esto no se ve bien para ti.”

“Derek estaba prácticamente en shock esa noche” dice Isaac, moviendo la silla para sentarse más derecho “Usted lo vio. Se adentró para ver a Stiles aun cuando se suponía que no debía, y regresó cubierto de sangre. Sabía lo que usted podría pensar.”

“¿Derek te pidió que te deshicieras de eso?” demanda él “Si le tienes miedo, nosotros podemos protegerte-”

“Derek no me pidió que lo hiciera” Isaac gruñe, mirándolo “Fue Stiles.”

Isaac tensa su expresión en el momento en que lo dice, intentando no transmitir nada que no quiere. El sheriff se tensa, odiando el hecho de que todo parece venir de Stiles. Quiere creer en su hijo más que en nada, pero él obviamente está envuelto en esto igual que todos los demás.

El sheriff aún recuerda la noche en que Isaac escapó, encontrando a su hijo al lado de un cuerpo que tenía una _flecha_ atravesada en la pierna. Quiere preguntarle sobre eso a Isaac para asegurarse de que Stiles no lo ayudó a escapar, sólo que no sabe si está preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

Pero necesita encontrar las respuestas a esto.

“Stiles te pidió que te deshicieras de la evidencia,” pregunta él, manteniendo el tono de su voz neutro, y aleja las grandes cantidades de indignación e incredulidad.

“No era evidencia” niega Isaac “Él solo entró para verlo-”

“Yo los estuve viendo trabajar en mi hijo cada segundo, Hale no estuvo cerca de él hasta el día siguiente,” gruñe el sheriff “No vas a culpar de esto a mi hijo.”

“Nada es lo que parece” dice Isaac con frustración, empujándose lejos de la mesa con lo que parece ser un _gruñido_ bajo “Si no quiere confiar en mi palabra, confié en Stiles.”

“Por ahora, no creo que pueda darme el lujo de confiar en nadie” dice el sheriff “Porque todos y cada uno de ustedes me está mintiendo, mi hijo incluido.”

“Tal vez” dice Isaac “Pero tal vez debería enfocarse en las cosas que le dijimos y que son ciertas.”

“¿Y cómo voy a saber la diferencia?” pregunta el sheriff.

Isaac se muerde distraídamente una uña, un hábito nervioso que también tuvo la otra vez que estuvo aquí. Era extrañamente tranquilizador, porque Isaac cambió mucho. Muchas personas en esta ciudad lo han hecho.

Scott convirtiéndose en un jugador estrella del Lacrosse de la noche a la mañana, el ataque de Lydia Martin, la muerte de Jackson y su milagrosa resurrección, Isaac, Erica y Boyd desapareciendo y apareciendo alrededor de lugares abandonados como si fueran los sitios más increíbles para estar.

Y Stiles, directamente en el medio de todo.

“Después de que mi papá fue asesinado” comienza Isaac con voz entrecortada “mi vida se fue en picada. Nada de lo que me ha sucedido desde que… bueno, solo digamos que nada de esto tiene sentido del todo. Así que si algo encaja perfectamente para usted, si todo concuerda y es genial, yo tendría cuidado.”

“Así que lo que estás diciendo es: ¿tengo demasiada evidencia clara como para pensar si en verdad Derek Hale es culpable?” pregunta el sheriff con incredulidad.

“Significa que nunca va a resolver esto si es todo lo que está viendo” dice Isaac “Porque hay cosas más importantes en juego aquí, y a veces tiene que creer en ellas.”

“Tendré eso en mente” dice el sheriff con cansancio, mientras se coloca en pie “Creo que no tengo que decírtelo, pero no dejes la ciudad.”

“¿En verdad quiere saber cuándo le estamos diciendo la verdad?” Isaac dice detrás de él. El sheriff se detiene, girándose para mirarlo, y Isaac continúa “Son todas esas veces que piensa que no lo hicimos.”

“¿Cómo cuando me dijiste que Derek Hale no hizo esto?” pregunta con seriedad.

“Sí” Isaac concuerda, los ojos brillantes enfocados sobre él “Exactamente como eso.”


	13. Stiles 7

 

Es como si alguien hubiera aspirado todo el oxígeno de la habitación.

Stiles sigue intentando dejar que el aire entre, pero sale demasiado rápido de nuevo, y luego hay un par de dedos fríos como el hielo golpeándolo suavemente alrededor de los brazos. Se estremece mientras trata de alejarse. No puede hacer que su visión se enfoque, pero sabe quién es.

“Manos fuera, reina de nieve” gruñe él, porque burlarse es su escudo favorito y ya puede sentirse más calmado. Toma otra respiración profunda y la habitación girando vuelve a su lugar. Ella lo deja ir, pero todavía está sentada en el borde de la cama, mirándolo como si él debiese estar en algún frasco para especímenes.

“Lo siento” dice ella después de que su respiración finalmente se nivela “No debería haberte dicho eso, pero creo que prueba mi punto.”

Stiles contiene a regañadientes una réplica, dispuesto a perder el aliento de nuevo. Ambos saben que ella está consiguiendo la reacción que esperaba, pero es una victoria engañosa. Stiles no puede ver ningún triunfo en causarle un trauma a la víctima. Pudo haber hecho eso por su cuenta sin necesitarla a ella.

Ella solo suspira como si esperara alguna confesión de un corazón roto, y luego se aleja. “¿Aun quieres decirme que solo es tu amigo?” pregunta, mirándolo de costado, intentando analizar su reacción sin que él se dé cuenta.

“Sí” Stiles escupe “Sucede que me preocupo por mis amigos, y necesito… necesito salir de aquí-”

“No estás listo para ir a ninguna parte” dice ella “Creo que has demostrado eso.”

“Estoy _bien._ No he tenido un verdadero ataque de pánico desde los catorce” protesta Stiles.

“Eso podría haber sido cierto hace cinco minutos” dice ella “Necesitas trabajar conmigo, Stiles. Necesitamos trabajar en esto juntos, porque si tus memorias deciden volver todas al mismo tiempo y estás completamente solo…”

“Tú no entiendes, tengo que hablar con mi papá” dice Stiles “Tengo que.”

“Él está ocupado intentando encontrar la verdad” dice ella “Si en realidad quieres ayudarlo, si en verdad quieres ayudar a Derek, entonces te sugiero que empieces conmigo. Dime qué sucedió en realidad esa noche.”

Stiles mira la mesa junto a la cama, a pesar de que sabe que su teléfono se fue hace mucho tiempo. Confiscado por su papá, y buena suerte para él averiguando su contraseña. Es un generador de códigos alfanuméricos random de siete dígitos; porque Stiles no es Scott.

“¿Me puedes prestar tu teléfono?” le pregunta a ella.

Ella alza una ceja “¿Tu qué crees?” pregunta en respuesta.

Stiles cae de nuevo sobre la cama, presionando una mano contra su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. De todas formas, no está seguro de qué le dirá a su papá. ¿Decirle que recuerda todo y darle alguna descripción falsa de un atacante anónimo? Stiles no es el mejor mentiroso pero es _creativo,_ y todo lo que necesita hacer es crear una historia con la suficiente verdad como para que sea creíble.

Y por esta vez, no sabe por dónde iniciar.

“Stiles” dice ella gentilmente “Tu padre no arrestó a Derek por una simple corazonada. Tiene evidencia.”

“¿Qué evidencia?” pregunta Stiles, dejando caer su mano.

“Él no compartió eso conmigo,” dice ella “pero parecía que no había mucho de qué dudar. Así que tal vez es tiempo de que comiences a decirme la verdad. No estás ayudándolo si proteges todo esto de él.”

El problema con la vida de Stiles es que las mentiras son mucho más fáciles de creer; la verdad sería más extraña que la ficción, sin duda. Él ha estado creando mentiras para darle sentido a todo lo que ha sucedido en el último año, hasta el punto en que a veces siente que tiene una doble vida.

Pero siempre supo que esto pasaría eventualmente, una mentira más sería demasiado y su papá dejaría de confiar en él completamente. Y ahora no sabe cómo sacar a Derek de todo esto, y su mente está demasiado nublada por la medicación para pensar en un plan. No puede pensar en solo una cosa que su papá pueda creer, incluyendo la verdad.

“¿Tal vez hubo una razón para que él te atacara? ¿Fueron drogas?” pregunta ella con gentileza “Solo queremos entender qué sucedió.”

Stiles se vuelve a mirarla, insultado por la estratagema transparente. Pensó que habían desarrollado respuestas ingeniosas, que ella lo respetaba, al menos lo suficiente para que no esperara que él se dejase engañar por tales niñerías.

Ella suspira y se coloca en pie para volver a su silla “Sé que suena como algo común,” dice ella “pero hay un motivo para que se use de modo común. Es la verdad.”

“No hay nada que _entender,_ ” dice Stiles “porque él no hizo nada además de intentar salvarme.”

“¿Salvarte?” pregunta ella, pegándose a la frase “¿Salvarte de qué?”

“No lo sé” dice Stiles “pero mis amigos me dijeron que lo llamé, y él vino a encontrarme, y sólo sé que es lo que estaba intentando hacer. Y ahora está siendo castigado por eso, por mi culpa.”

“¿Y qué hay sobre ti, Stiles?” pregunta ella.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Stiles, girándose a mirarla.

“Todo este tiempo que estuvimos hablando, difícilmente una de esas veces ha sido sobre ti” dice ella “Es todo sobre tu padre, tus amigos, acerca de lo que necesitas hacer por _ellos_. Pero no puedes controlar todo, y no puedes protegerlos a todos. Quiero que, solo por un momento, tú me digas qué es lo que _tú_ quieres.”

“Quiero que Derek no sea arrestado” Stiles gruñe.

Sus ojos se iluminan, como si hubiera ganado la partida, y cruza las piernas lentamente “Ves. ¿Qué pedirían la mayoría de las personas si pudieran pedir un deseo?” dice ella “Probablemente hubieran deseado no ser atacados en primer lugar.”

“No puedo desear, ni siquiera en teoría, que eso suceda. ¿Y no deberías estarme ayudando a s _eguir adelante_?” pregunta Stiles “Porque estoy intentando dejarlo atrás. Estoy bien ahora, siguiendo adelante, de vuelta a los horarios programados de no ser brutalmente atacado. No quiero recordar.”

“Ese es un error muy común” dice ella “Que el olvidar es lo mismo que seguir adelante. La verdad es que, en el orden para seguir adelante, primero tienes que atravesarlo. De lo contrario, siempre estarás atascado en el mismo lugar, en medio de ese bosque oscuro.”

“Wow” dice Stiles “En verdad tomas las metáforas y corres con ellas. Me encanta la imagen.”

“No creo que te des cuenta lo que en verdad está en medio aquí” dice ella suavemente “Esto no es un juego.”

“Tal vez no” dice Stiles “Pero si lo fuera, creo que me gustaría estar ganando.”


	14. Érica

La chica luce como si hubiera salido directamente fuera de un anuncio de modas, algo como Calvin Klein o lo que sea que los chicos estén usando estos días. Pero hay algo familiar sobre ella debajo de las capas de maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos, y le toma un minuto entender qué es.

“Estuviste en el onceavo cumpleaños de Stiles” dice él, y esta tiene que ser la manera más extraña de iniciar un interrogatorio que ha hecho en su vida, sin embargo, y la toma con la guardia baja, incluso si en realidad no quería “Lo recuerdo porque le hiciste una carta tu misma, con brillos y-”

“Sí, lo recuerdo” gruñe Érica, sus ojos parpadeando mientras balancea un brazo por el respaldo del asiento y se encorva en la silla hacia abajo “Lo _recuerdo,_ porque Stiles pasó toda la fiesta de mal humor porque Lydia no había venido.”

Hay un trasfondo de celos en sus palabras y se pregunta si Stiles tiene alguna idea de la cantidad de personas que se preocupan por él “Sí, fue una fiesta divertida” dice inexpresivo. Stiles había estado muy inquieto, cantando ‘ _es mi fiesta, lloraré si quiero’_ todo el tiempo. Scott, en una muestra de solidaridad, había intentado valientemente de tararear.

Volviendo al presente, el sheriff se pregunta por qué Stiles no pudo ser como los otros niños, quienes ni siquiera sabían quién era Leslie Gore[1]. Ahora sabe que lo querría de una u otra manera, con tal de que esté a salvo.

“No hablamos mucho después de eso, no por un largo tiempo” continua Érica después de un momento, el dolor en su voz apenas oculto “Nunca me volvió a invitar a otras de sus fiestas.”

“Eso fue porque no hubo otra” dice el sheriff, tragando con fuerza y obligándose a sostenerle la mirada “Su madre murió el mes antes de que cumpliera doce. Se rehusó a tener otra fiesta luego de eso, y se volvió una especie de nueva tradición.”

Dejar que Stiles cancelara su cumpleaños fue uno de los grandes remordimientos del sheriff. Siempre pensó que Stiles vendría un día y querría volver a hacerlo de nuevo, pero nunca lo hizo. Así que no tuvieron pastel ni helado, ni sombreros puntiagudos otra vez, pero Stiles había despertado en su cumpleaños dieciséis con un par de llaves en la mesa al lado de su cama. Había funcionado para ellos.

O al menos, él pensó que lo había hecho.

Pero Stiles es sutil cuando hay algo mal, y ruidoso sobre todo lo demás. Érica Reyes está teniendo también toda una clase de revelación, y el sheriff ha recibido más de una llamada frenética de su madre por, al menos, los últimos meses.

Érica está en silencio ahora, mirándose un poco pálida por el descubrimiento. Los adolescentes son así, recuerda el sheriff. La mayoría de ellos necesitan recordar que no son los únicos con problemas. Él olvida eso sobre los chicos la mayoría del tiempo, porque Stiles se preocupa por los problemas de todos los demás más que por los suyos.

“Tu madre dice que tiene suerte estos días si vuelves a casa” dice él, intentando no sonar acusador “Es esto…” tropieza buscando la palabra correcta, incluso adivinando cuál podría ser, antes de decidir la aproximación más cercana que puede lograr “¿Estás en algún especie de culto?”

Érica echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, brillante y sonando como si estuviera audicionando para un papel. “No había oído eso antes” dice ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirarlo con una sonrisa “No, no es un culto. No, no estoy en las drogas. No, no estoy durmiendo con Derek. O Stiles, por si le interesa. Y no sé si ellos lo están haciendo, tampoco, aunque eso explicaría mucho.”

“¿Qué, exactamente, quieres decir con _explicaría mucho?_ ” demanda el sheriff.

Los labios de Érica se extienden en una sonrisa maliciosa “No estoy hablando e _n serio,_ por supuesto” descarta ella “De todas formas, todos saben que Stiles está enamorado de Lydia Martin, y ella es la única por la que debería preocuparse. Fui a visitar a Stiles y ella estaba saliendo de su habitación, y no se veía triste, parecía enojada. Algo la sacó de quicio.”

“¿Piensas que Stiles le contó qué fue lo que sucedió?” pregunta el sheriff.

“Eso o ella es parte de todo” Érica se encoge de hombros “No le gustamos mucho, pero es cierto que no tiene nada en particular contra Stiles.”

“Me dijo que ella y Stiles ni siquiera eran amigos” dice él.

“Estoy segura de que lo hizo” dice ella irónicamente “Mire, se supone que debe tener algún tipo de amor épico con Jackson, ¿verdad? Pero cada vez que él le rompe el corazón ‘por su propio bien’ ella va directamente a Stiles. Ella lo está usando.”

“Lydia ni siquiera estuvo allí esa noche” dice el sheriff.

“Entonces supongo que usted ya ha tomado una decisión” dice Érica, empujándose hacia atrás de la mesa “Dudo que haya algo nuevo que pueda decir, ¿así que puedo irme o qué?”

El sheriff frunce el ceño mientras la luz captura el brillo del collar que Érica está usando “Espera,” dice él, chasqueando los dedos y señalando la silla cuando ella se mueve para irse “vuelve a sentarte.”

Érica se deja caer en la silla con un resoplido irritado “¿Qué?” pregunta.

Él señala su collar “¿Dónde conseguiste eso?” pregunta.

La cuestión parece sorprenderla, pero lo oculta con suficiente rapidez “Usted hace preguntas muy divertidas” dice con cautela “Fue un regalo de Stiles.”

“¿Stiles te dio eso?” pregunta él con urgencia “¿Te dijo para qué era?”

“Solo que era un símbolo de protección, y que era tan viejo que su origen ni siquiera era exacto” dice ella “Me lo dio hace meses, después de haber tenido un ataque muy malo.”

“Necesito que me digas todo lo que él te contó” dice el sheriff.

“¿Está seguro de eso?” pregunta Érica irónicamente “Porque, prácticamente, me contó la historia completa sobre las epilepsias. Sabia más que yo.”

“¿Qué tal si me dices lo más relevante?” le pide a ella.

“Me dijo que las personas solían creer que los epilépticos era poseídos por espíritus malignos” dice ella inclinándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa “La única cosa era que, en ocasiones, lo giraban hacia su beneficio, convirtiéndose en shamanes altamente respetados, porque se creían capaces de lo que nadie más: cruzar hacia el otro mundo. Incluso lo llamaban _la enfermedad sagrada._ ” Érica se encoge de hombros “De todas formas, creo que me gustaba eso, porque me cansé de los hospitales y de los términos científicos; y solo es un nombre más bonito para una enfermedad cerebral, ¿no cree? Así que Stiles me dio esto para protegerme de los malos espíritus.”

La mente del sheriff está girando, aunque no se supone que debería estar sorprendido de que Stiles muestre interés en los cultos. Siempre estuvo haciendo eso de los juegos de rol online, y nunca deja ir una oportunidad de investigar sobre esas cosas “¿No dijo nada más?” pregunta.

“Bueno,” arrastra las palabras “también me dijo que la epilepsia se regía por las fases lunares” ella le sonríe, como si tuviera un secreto que solo le dirá a medias “Aparentemente nos llamaban trastornados o _lunáticos._ Stiles pensaba que era particularmente hilarante.”

“No suena muy divertido para mi” dice el sheriff.

“Creo que debió estar ahí” ella se ríe.

El sheriff suspira, porque sabe que hay algo perdido en medio de todo lo que ella le dijo, pero duda que se lo cuente “Gracias, Érica” dice él, pasando una mano por su cabello “Eso sería todo.”

Ella se ve un poco molesta por que la esté echando, aunque ha estado tratando de irse desde que llegó aquí. Se levanta abruptamente y luego sale por las puertas sin siquiera decir adiós.

El sheriff arrastra el sobre de manila que contiene el expediente de Stiles sobre la mesa y lo abre. Saca las fotos de los símbolos que fueron dibujados sobre el pecho de su hijo y las coloca frente a él.

Son exactamente iguales a los que Érica llevaba en su collar.[2]

 

 

 

[1] Cantante, actriz, compositora y activista estadounidense.

[2] La autora dejó un par de imágenes que representan el collar de [Érica](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/miss_aphelion/13353272/1841/1841_original.jpg) y los símbolos que le encontraron a [Stiles](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/miss_aphelion/13353272/1637/1637_original.jpg) para que se hagan una idea de cómo son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo comienzan a darse pequeñas pistas de lo que en verdad pasó, así que, ¿qué teorías tienen hasta ahora? Espero les esté gustando y gracias por pasarse a leer. Sterek all the way!


	15. Stiles 8

 

Han estado en silencio durante un tiempo y Stiles está seguro de que va a ser el primero en romperlo. Puede sentir algo picando en su piel, una inquietud luchando por salir. Ha estado atrapado en el hospital por tres días, confinado a una cama y sin el Aderall porque los médicos querían evitar cualquier interacción peligrosa.

Melissa ya lo había amenazado con colocar restricciones cuando lo encontraron vagando por los pasillos el segundo día, así que ha estado comportándose mejor que nunca-a pesar de que él estaba 75% seguro de que ella estaba bromeando-, pero sigue estando seguro de que será él quien rompa el silencio primero.

Pero no lo hace él, sino ella.

Deja escapar un sonido casi audible parecido a frustración y luego se inclina hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas, mirándolo con tanta atención como lo ha hecho desde el principio “Okey, vamos a decir que ganaste esta partida” dice ella “Así que voy a dejar de lado las relaciones con tu familia y amigos, si me respondes una pregunta.”

Stiles la mira con cautela, sintiendo que eso es una trampa “¿Cuál es la pregunta?” dice.

“¿Qué sabes sobre hombres lobo?” pregunta ella.

Stiles contiene su primera reacción, que es asustarse. No es una pregunta que cualquiera haría. O está preguntando cosas al azar, o ella en verdad sabe, y es demasiado peligroso para él en cualquiera de los dos casos.

“Creo que son bastante peludos” dice él, tratando de suavizar su voz natural. Traga en seco “Tienden a tener problemas de ira en la luna llena. Pero no soy la mejor persona a la que puedes preguntarle. ¿Por qué no buscas a Michael J. Fox[1] y le preguntas a él?”

“Creo que tú eres la persona ideal a la que puedo preguntarle” dice ella “Tu padre encontró algunos libros viejos guardados en tu armario. Y no del tipo que encontrarías en una biblioteca local, tampoco. Algo muy extraño para que tenga un adolescente, ¿no crees?”

“No en verdad. Era investigación” Stiles le dice, cuidadoso de no bajar la guardia “Escribí un fanfic de Twilight. Arriba Team Jacob.”

“Pensé que habíamos acordado que esto no era un juego” dice ella.

“¿Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo con que yo estaba ganando?” pregunta Stiles “Me estás dando señales mixtas. Tal vez deberíamos dejarlo así por hoy. Hemos estado aquí por al menos una hora, ¿no? Es una especie de norma, ¿no es así?”

“No voy a ir a ninguna parte” dice ella, y suena más amenazante que tranquilizador, aunque sigue con una de sus sonrisas practicadas “Quiero que me digas quién es exactamente Derek Hale para ti.”

“Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo” dice Stiles.

“Lo teníamos,” dice ella “y si hubieras contestado mi pregunta con honestidad, lo hubiera cumplido. Pero creo que ambos sabemos que ese no es el caso.”

Stiles quiere creer que solo es una estrategia, intentando afirmar algo de él que ella sospecha, pero está teniendo una sensación en su pecho que le dice que nada es tan fácil como parece ”Es un amigo” dice él “Te lo dije.”

“Eres muy leal, ¿no es así, Stiles?” pregunta ella “Y muy protector con tus seres queridos. Admiro eso de ti, en verdad lo hago. Pero esto no va a terminar bien para nadie si no empiezas a colaborarme.”

“No es mi culpa que no te gusten mis respuestas” dice Stiles, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta. Está en una sección bastante aislada del hospital, así que no ve a nadie en el corredor. Su papá lo había colocado aquí para que permaneciera protegido, y pedido a un oficial que hiciera guardia en la puerta.

Ahora cae en cuenta de que no ha visto al guardia desde que ella entró.

“Estoy intentando salvarte, ¿entiendes eso?” preguntas ella “Todo lo que necesitas decirme es qué pasó esa noche. Dime quién te hizo daño.”

“Si pudiera decírselo, lo haría” dice Stiles, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada “No es como si tuviera un nombre” la mira por un momento, buscando algo en sus ojos “Las cosas serían diferentes si lo tuviera. Los nombres son cosas muy poderosas.”

“No necesariamente” dice ella lentamente, y él recuerda el momento en que ella llegó por primera vez. Joven y compasiva, inocente de maneras que sospecha que no lo es en realidad “Los nombres solo tienen la fuerza que nosotros les damos. Después de todo, tú cambiaste el tuyo. ¿Cuál tiene más poder sobre ti? ¿El que te dieron o el que adoptaste tú mismo?”

“Eso es un poco filosófico para mí, pero me describe bien” dice Stiles “No creo que me hayas dicho el tuyo.”

Ella sonríe con malicia “En realidad no es relevante, ¿verdad?” pregunta ella “Te lo dije al inicio, yo no soy la que importa aquí. Entre menos sepas sobre mí, será mejor para ti.”

Stiles está empezando a dudar de eso, y sabe que tiene que averiguar con quién exactamente está tratando. Dos posibilidades se le vienen a la mente, y le perturba la idea de desear más que sea un cazador.

Stiles mira hacia la jarra sobre la mesa de noche y tantea con los dedos para llegar a ella. La empuja y se derrumba sobre la mesa, salpicándole agua en el brazo y goteando hasta el suelo. Los ojos de ella siguen el movimiento del agua con pereza, despreocupada.

“Lo siento” dice él, manoteando sobre la mesa “¿Podrías conseguirme otro vaso con agua? Y luego… luego te diré todo.”

Ella lo está mirando con recelo y él tiene la sensación de que se está cansando del papel que decidió escoger “Espero que mantengas eso” dice ella, y luego se pone en pie y camina hacia la puerta.

Él se inclina hacia atrás, aspirando una bocanada de aire y mirando hacia la ventana. Scott podría utilizarla como puerta giratoria, pero Stiles sabe que se rompería el cuello si lo hace por su cuenta, y no puede correr hacia ninguna parte por el momento.

Solo tiene una defensa, así que busca dentro de sí mismo para encontrar lo que le queda de fuerza, sólo para encender la chispa.

Luego espera para ver si eso le servirá en lo absoluto.

 

 

 

 

[1] Es un actor canadiense-estadounidense que interpretó a Scott en la película Teen Wolf, y en la que está basada la serie, en 1985.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, creo que ya están sacando las conclusiones correctas. Espero que sí y que les guste lo que se viene. Los siguientes caps son un poquito más largos, así que prepárense. Nos vemos el lunes.


	16. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mañana empieza la 6ta temporada de Teen Wolf! Hay que celebrarlo~

 

El sheriff recuerda el fuego.

Todavía era un oficial en ése entonces, uno de los primeros que estuvo en la escena. Los bomberos habían ido y venido, y la casa se había quedado allí como una máscara medio quemada. Lucía como exactamente aun lo hace.

Encontraron los cuerpos en el sótano. Eso siempre lo había molestado-bajaron para alejarse del fuego, pero nunca salieron.

También recuerda a Derek y Laura Hale estando de pie, juntos, envueltos en mantas del EMTs[1] y sosteniéndose las manos. Había estado dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda a Derek cuando, años más tarde, Laura había aparecido muerta, sin querer creer realmente que el chico que él recordaba pudo haberlo hecho.

Pero Laura no era su hija, por lo que no podía permitirse ser indulgente.

“Siempre has sido la pieza que no encajaba, Derek” dice el sheriff.

Derek mira hacia arriba lentamente, la expresión en su rostro como piedra esculpida. Hay sangre alrededor de los puños de su camisa, como si hubiera estado tratando de cubrir sus muñecas, pero cuando había enviado un médico para revisarlo, este le había asegurado que no había ningún daño.

“No estás haciendo esto más fácil para ti si no me hablas” continua él “Quiero saber qué sucedió esa noche.”

Hay algo desconcertante sobre los ojos de Derek. Casi parecen estar ardiendo, como pequeñas grietas en sus iris que brillan en rojo, como si hubiera lava fundida debajo de la superficie. El sheriff recuerda cada pequeño destello que Derek tuvo, el iris ardiendo en cada una de esas veces, pero cuando parpadea solo una vez, los ojos de Derek no lucen extraños en lo absoluto.

“Yo estaba ahí” dice Derek finalmente y su voz suena ronca por la falta de uso.

“Ya sé eso” dice el sheriff, llevando sus dedos a la bolsa de plástico que contiene la camisa ensangrentada de Derek “Y también sé que tu encontraste a Stiles, porque estabas cubierto en su sangre.”

Los ojos de Derek van de la bolsa a los suyos, sin algún cambio en su expresión. Si no lo conociera mejor, estaría preocupado de estar tratando con un sociópata; pero él estuvo allí la noche del incendio, y vio a Derek caerse a pedazos. Este es un acto de indiferencia convincente, pero sigue s _iendo un acto._

“¿Qué le dijo Stiles?” pregunta Derek, y el sheriff ve una grieta en su máscara cuando menciona el nombre de Stiles, pero luego la coloca de nuevo en su lugar.

“Dice que no recuerda nada” dice el sheriff “Pero creo que eso es una mentira. Creo que está protegiéndote. Sólo que no puedo entender por qué.”

Derek se inclina hacia adelante y destella una sonrisa afilada, fingida “Ya somos dos” dice él “Continúe con esto y no mire atrás, sheriff. Soy totalmente culpable.”

El sheriff pelea por mantener su expresión neutra. Ésta es la confesión por la que ha estado esperando. Aquí es donde todas las evidencias le han llevado. Esto debería ser el fin de todo, pero puede oír el eco de las palabras de Isaac al fondo de su mente: _Así que si algo encaja perfectamente para usted, si todo concuerda y es genial, yo tendría cuidado._

“¿Qué sucedió?” pide el sheriff con voz fuerte “¿Te dijo que no? ¿Se trata sobre eso?”

“¿Realmente importa?” responde Derek “Confesé, y Stiles está mejor sin mí en su vida. Usted sabe eso y yo lo sé, incluso si él no lo hace.”

“No funciona de esa manera” dice el sheriff “Me alegra que confesaras, esa es la parte difícil. Ésta es la parte sencilla, Hale. Todo lo que necesitas decirme es qué fue lo que hiciste y por qué. Ya has pasado por esto antes, sabes cómo funciona.”

“Ya terminé de hablar” dice Derek.

“¡Dime por qué!“ grita el sheriff. Se pone de pie abruptamente, golpeando las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar al descubierto el expediente de Stiles y que unas páginas se deslicen.

Está viendo a Derek en busca de una reacción, esperando a que se rompa. Ha aprendido a lo largo de los años que un pequeño ataque de ira casi siempre funciona para despertar algo en los culpables, y ahí es cuando cometen errores. Pero Derek ni siquiera lo está mirando. Sus ojos están completamente concentrados en la mesa, y el sheriff se queda quieto cuando escucha la respiración entrecortada del hombre. Sigue su línea de visión hacia las fotos con los dibujos en el pecho de Stiles y frunce el ceño.

“¿Sabes lo que son esos?” demanda el sheriff, agarrando las fotos y tirándolas frente a él. Los ojos de Derek siguen el movimiento con un toque frenético, y la furia del sheriff pasa a la confusión cuando el criminal arrogante desaparece frente a sus ojos. De repente, Derek parece mucho más joven.

Y aterrado.

“¿Dónde consiguió esto?” le pregunta Derek sin aliento “¿Quién es?”

“Estaban dibujados en el pecho de mi hijo cuando llegó al hospital” dice el sheriff, inclinándose sobre la mesa, tratando de entender qué tiene a Derek tan en el borde “¿También hiciste esos?”

“Es por eso que él-” murmura Derek, antes de mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. El color se le drenó de la piel “Oh, no. No, no-”

“Derek” dice el sheriff, tratando de llamar su atención, pero los ojos de Derek se han ido de foco, teñido con ese brillo rojo extraño alrededor del iris “ _Derek_. Mírame.”

Los ojos de Derek se ajustan a él, parpadeando por un momento cuando chocan contra la luz “Tiene que llegar a Stiles. Ahora” dice Derek con firmeza.

El sheriff se coloca en pie, recto, cruzando los brazos mientras evalúa al hombre frente a él “Sabes qué está pasando aquí, ¿no es así?” pregunta en voz baja “Todos los secretos que mi hijo oculta, son por ti, ¿no?”

“No tenemos tiempo para esto” gruñe Derek.

“No vas a ir a ningún lado por un largo rato” dice el sheriff “Confía en mí, tenemos mucho tiempo.”

“¡Pero Stiles _no!_ ” grita Derek.

El sheriff se inclina de nuevo sobre la mesa, entrecerrando los ojos “Vas a explicarme eso ahora” dice.

“No puedo” dice Derek “No me creerá aunque se lo diga. Por ahora necesita llegar a Stiles y mantenerlo a salvo. Él está en peligro.”

“De la manera en que lo veo, él está bastante seguro mientras tu permanezcas aquí” dice el sheriff “Confesaste, ¿recuerdas?”

“Dije que era culpable” dice Derek, mirándolo sin pestañear “No le dije de qué, porque no lo _sabía_ hasta ahora.”

“Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido” dice el sheriff “Si estás tratando de retractarte-”

“Está perdiendo el tiempo” interrumpe Derek “Mire, no me importa lo que haga conmigo, enciérreme o lo que sea, pero vaya con él a _hora._ Él no está a salvo. Tiene que sacarlo del hospital y llevarlo a algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarlo. Ni sus amigos. Ni yo. Nadie.”

El sheriff no quiere hacerle caso a su preocupación. Puede pensar en un número infinito de razones para que diga esto, incluso podría estar asentando las bases de la demencia, por lo que sabe. Excepto que no parece como si Derek estuviera _mintiendo._ Usualmente el sheriff sabe cuándo lo están, y hubiera apostado un montón de dinero a que, sea lo que sea que tiene a Derek tan aterrado, sea real o no, en verdad cree en ello.

Lo que significa que al menos hay una posibilidad de que Stiles esté en peligro, mientras él está sentado aquí haciendo preguntas que no lo llevan a ninguna parte.

Él sabe, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca podría vivir consigo mismo de nuevo si Stiles está siendo lastimado de nuevo mientras él está aquí sin hacer nada.

Camina hacia la puerta sin decir algo más, abriéndola e inclinándose hacia afuera “Alguien contacte a Haines por la radio” grita.

Derek echa un vistazo hacia atrás con algo parecido al alivio y el sheriff nota que los puños de su camisa se están colocando más oscuros con la sangre. Puede ver un poco de eso correr a lo largo de la piel sin daños.

“Sheriff,” uno de los oficiales lo llama ”no podemos contactar con él. No responde el radio o el celular.”

El sheriff siente su corazón bombear más lento mientras que pasa una mano por su cabeza. Tal vez Derek tiene más talento de lo que pensó, porque ya dejó con éxito una semilla de duda en él.

Mira hacia atrás hacia Derek  y el hombre se ve como a punto de volverse loco, como si solo fuera un suspiro el que lo separara de crujir los puños y salir de aquí por su cuenta. Durante un momento, el sheriff se pregunta si en verdad podría hacerlo.

“Cross” el sheriff grita, llamando a uno de los oficiales “Quédate con él.”

“¿Señor?” pregunta el oficial, confundido.

“Debería volver dentro de una hora” dice el sheriff, saliendo por la puerta “Sólo necesito ver a mi hijo.”

“¡Sheriff!” grita Derek tras él. Se detiene y lo mira. Derek está de pie, sus manos retorciéndose torpemente donde están atadas por las esposas “No confié en nadie. Solo, no… podría ser cualquiera.”

“Sí, lo entiendo” dice el sheriff.

“En realidad no creo que lo haga” le dice Derek.

El sheriff se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar de nuevo, tal vez un poco más rápido de lo que en verdad la situación lo necesita. Haines probablemente está yendo por café o siendo molestado por Stiles, y la recepción de teléfonos del hospital no es la mejor.

Pero no puede quitarse la mirada en los ojos de Derek cuando le dijo que Stiles estaba en peligro, es exactamente la misma mirada que tenía el niño cuando vio a su familia quemarse junto a la casa.

Como si estuviera viendo todo su mundo caerse a pedazos. 

 

 

 

 

[1] Emergency Medical Technician, o, traducido al español, Técnicos de emergencias médicas.


	17. Stiles 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí ya empiezan las respuestas, ¡por fin! Y hoy inicia Teen Wolf *aplausos* Hoy es un gran día~

 

Stiles la ve detenerse en la puerta.

Ella sostiene la palma de su mano contra el aire, inclinando la cabeza cuando se encuentra con una barrera invisible. Stiles puede escuchar un pequeño chasquido, como algo de un comercial de Kellog’s, pero ella no retrocede.

“¿Cuándo lo supiste?” pregunta ella con curiosidad, mientras pasa una mano por la superficie como si estuviera tanteando alrededor.

Stiles traga con fuerza, sin saber qué hacer ahora que la ha atrapado. Una parte de él quiere estar tranquilo y pretender que lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, pero la mayor parte de él en verdad está deseando que la ceniza de montaña no la hubiera atrapado del todo.

Si solo hubiera sido un cazador demente, sería problema de los Argent.

Ella mira hacia abajo a la fina línea de ceniza de montaña colocada a través de la puerta, antes de ver la otra línea a través de la ventana. Stiles ha llegado al punto en que no necesita tocarlo para que funcione. Solo había necesitado el pequeño fresco que le había pedido a Lydia que le trajera. Estaba bastante seguro de que le había dado a ella la idea equivocada, como si pensara que uno de los hombres lobo le había hecho esto y él estuviera intentando alejarlos.

Probablemente no se lo hubiera traído si ella supiera que el plan era mantener algo más dentro de la habitación.

“No lo hice” admite Stiles finalmente y ella se da la vuelta, mirándolo divertida “No estaba seguro. Por un tiempo fuiste bastante convincente.”

“Pero debes saber lo que soy ahora” dice ella, dando un paso hacia él.

“Tengo una muy buena sospecha” concuerda Stiles.

“¿Solo muy buena? Sigues restringiéndote a ti mismo, pensé que estábamos trabajando en eso” dice ella, haciendo un sonido como tsk tsk mientras camina alrededor de la cama “La trampa que hiciste para mí en el bosque fue inspiradora.”

“Se suponía que vinieras sola” dice Stiles, porque su plan había fallado mucho antes de empezar. Había tenido que ser muy veloz, ocultándose y corriendo mientras sus amigos interferían cuando él intentó acorralarla sola.

Si cierra los ojos, todavía puede sentir esas garras hundiéndose en su costado mientras chocaba hacia atrás contra ese cuerpo familiar. Su concentración se había roto como una goma elástica y la ceniza de montaña se había dispersado al viento, llevándose consigo todos sus planes cuidadosamente estructurados.

“Considera el hecho de que no lo hice en señal de respeto” le dice ella “Sabia que estabas haciendo algo. Imaginé que unos rehenes involuntarios no sería negligente. Y esos bebes hombres lobo son _mucho más_ fáciles de controlar que tu gran lobo feroz. Tuve que hacer un paseo con uno de ellos de vuelta aquí.”

Se mueve hacia la ventana y casualmente cierra las persianas. Su mano traza los bordes de la barrera de ceniza de montaña y Stiles puede oír el silbido en protesta.

“Por lo general no me hubiera preocupado” continua ella “Las personas han intentado _exorcizarme_ antes, y lo encuentro mayormente divertido” se da la vuelta hacia él “Sin embargo, había algo sobre ti. Creo que es la primera vez que sentí verdadero miedo durante cien años. ¿Qué hice para que me descubrieras?”

“Tengo que decir que comencé a sospechar un poco cuando Derek me lanzó a través de la habitación” dice Stiles secamente.

Ella se ríe, y lo extraño sobre eso es que suena genuino “Pensé que era así como ustedes jugaban” dice ella, agarrando la barandilla e inclinándose sobre él, como si fueran solo dos personas en la habitación teniendo una conversación civilizada.

“Me empuja contra las cosas” dice Stiles a la defensiva “No suele _lanzarme._ Es una gran diferencia, en especial para mis costillas.”

“Aun así, no cualquiera puede ser _poseído_ ” dice ella “Sabia que eras especial. Incluso si Derek no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndole.”

“No llegaste a tenerlo” gruñe Stiles, pasando más allá del punto del miedo, por lo que ahora se siente invencible. Se inclina hacia adelante para mirarla a los ojos, y es entonces cuando nota que se están empezando a nublar, convirtiéndose en un azul lechoso. Se ve medio ciega, aunque sus ojos siguen sus movimientos con exactitud.

“¿No piensas eso? No tiene idea de lo que le hice. No es casi ni tan inteligente como tú” dice ella “Piensa que está perdiendo el sentido. Piensa que perdió el control de sí mismo y te lastimó, y la mejor parte es que en verdad lo hizo. Perdió ante mí.”

“Si necesitas un cuerpo, entonces toma el mío” dice Stiles “Sal de ella y aléjate de Derek, y podrás tenerme. Ni siquiera pelearé.”

“No te creo. Creo que pelearías hasta el final” dice ella, su voz tomando un tono cantarín que le envía un escalofrió a lo largo de la columna vertebral “Pero no importa, de todas formas. ¿En realidad piensas que desperdiciaría mi tiempo con estos juegos si solo pudiera tomar lo que sea que quiero de tu cabeza? La tinta pudo desvanecerse, pero tu magia sigue allí. Las protecciones que te escribiste no son tan fáciles de borrar.”

Ella se acerca y presiona su mano contra su corazón. Stiles intenta quitarse, pero hay un destello de luz y ella se aleja con una risa “Oh, eso _es tener_ talento. ¿Alguien alguna vez te lo dijo? _Que tienes la chispa._ ”

Stiles se queda sin aliento, colocándose una mano en el corazón. Su pecho está quemando, y cuando mira hacia abajo puede ver los símbolos que había dibujado iluminarse debajo del delgado pijama de hospital, como si hubiera acabado de llegar de un concierto de Lady Gaga. Dejan de parpadear un momento después, pero aún puede sentirlos quemar en su pecho.

“De todos modos, ¿no has notado que ella ya está muerta?” pregunta, desabrochando el primer botón de la blusa. Baja la tela hasta su propio corazón, revelando un profundo rasguño en el pecho, apenas recubierto con capas de piel. “Es una solución temporal, por supuesto, estos cuerpos se pudren muy rápido. Pero necesitaba un lugar para poder recuperar mi fuerza.”

“Jesús-” Stiles murmura, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama; pero tiene sentido ahora que lo sabe, y puede ver las señales. Parece que ha dejado de mantener las apariencias y sus ojos se han cristalizado por completo con ese tono azul nublado, sus labios teñidos del mismo tono. Su tez es una mezcla de un color pálido enfermizo y puede ver magulladuras esparcidas como constelaciones a través de la piel, pequeñas coagulaciones de sangre por haber estado mucho tiempo en ese cuerpo.

“Puedo ir de cuerpo en cuerpo, es muy fácil” murmura ella “Oh, puedo ponerlos en marcha y funcionando a la perfección, incluso mantener algunos con vida durante un tiempo, a pesar de que todos, eventualmente, se rinden y mueren, y luego comienza ese olor de descomposición, pudriéndose desde dentro hacia fuera. Es una carga horrible de soportar.”

“Es por eso que quieres a Derek” concluye Stiles, obligándose a mantenerle la mirada.

“Realmente eres inteligente” le dice ella, mirándose extrañamente contenta al respecto.

“¿Por qué es que solo los súper villanos se dan cuenta de eso?” pregunta Stiles.

“Tal vez te desviaste de tu vocación” dice ella “Porque tienes completamente la razón. Quiero decir, ¿un hombre lobo alfa? Eso es como un Ferrari en el mundo corpóreo, querido. Por supuesto que lo quería. Y, oh, él estaba tan roto. Perdió a toda su familia, menos a uno, pero tú ya sabes eso. Veras, tienen que estar rotos para que funcionen, sería muy difícil el controlarlos si no se hace así.”

“Derek no se dio por vencido” insiste Stiles. Recordando los destellos de Derek debajo de la fachada de la posesión. Nunca fue completamente de ella, no hasta esa noche.

“Por ti” ella concuerda “¿Pero el lobo? Bueno, eso fue un poco más sencillo. Esos son puro instinto, y hasta el último y más pequeño de los instintos del lobo de Derek te quería. Te quería debajo de él, te quería gritando, te quería dar la mordida. Nunca se lo habría perdonado, pero ya lo habría hecho, y entonces sería completamente mío. Y tú también.”

“¿Entonces por qué te detuviste?” pregunta Stiles, porque eso es lo que lo ha estado molestando por mucho tiempo. Ella lo tenía atrapado en el bosque. Había llegado hasta su Jeep pero ella ya estaba a su lado, arrancando la puerta con las manos de Derek como si fuera de papel y luego llegó hasta su garganta, y él supo que eso había sido todo. Solo tenía tiempo para-

“Ni siquiera sabes lo que hiciste, ¿verdad?” pregunta ella, mirándolo de cerca “No puedes aprender magia  de los libros. ¿Piensas que fueron esos símbolos los que te protegieron? Solo tienen el poder que tú les des. O lo tienes o no, y si es así, entonces no necesitas ningún hechizo o truco. Me expulsaste de Derek solo gritando su nombre. Así de poderoso eres.”

Stiles recuerda llamando por Derek sin pensar que realmente sería capaz de llegar hasta él. Derek se había ido casi por completo esa noche, siendo controlado por _ella._ Pero él dijo su nombre y entonces ella solo se _detuvo,_ y Stiles había comenzado a conducir tan rápido que, para el tiempo en que miró hacia atrás, Derek estaba fuera de vista.

“Es por eso que me tenías miedo” concluye Stiles “Pero no estás asustada ahora.”

“Bueno, este cuerpo está muerto” murmura, sus labios como fantasmas susurrándole al oído. Se estremece al pensar en que no puede sentir su aliento “Tenía que nivelar un poco el juego. Incluso si no puedes sacarme de este cuerpo porque ya no queda nada realmente vivo aquí a lo que puedas nombrar. Y lo dijiste tú mismo, no sabes mi nombre.”

“¿Rumpelstilskin?” intenta Stiles.

“Eres divertido, te concedo eso” ella se ríe “Es la única razón por la que te he dejado vivir tanto tiempo. Tenía esperanza de que pudieras salvarte. Si hubieras traicionado a Derek, hubiera sido capaz de quedarme con ambos. Pero no te quedaste de brazos cruzados cuando lo tomé a él, y te respeto demasiado como para dejarte vivo ahora.”

“No creo que respetar a alguien y dejar a ese alguien vivo sean términos mutuamente excluyentes” protesta Stiles “¿Qué tal si llegamos a algún tipo de trato? Como, tú continuas tu vida como una psiquiatra zombie y yo continuo siendo un estudiante de secundaria con extrañas actividades extracurriculares, y nunca nos encontramos de nuevo.”

“Creo que ambos sabemos que es bastante tarde para eso” dice ella “Pero en verdad quiero preguntarte algo. Eres un chico muy inteligente. Tuviste que saber qué pasaría si me atrapabas contigo aquí. Hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras por fuera, en lugar de contigo.”

“Tal vez no soy tan inteligente después de todo” dice Stiles.

Ella lo mira por un momento y luego se ríe “Oh, pero lo _eres_ , porque sabias lo que le haría a ellos si estuviera al otro lado de esta trampa de ceniza, ¿no es así? ¿Tu padre, tus amigos?” dice ella “En lugar de salvarte a ti, elegiste salvar a todos los demás.”

“Creo que me estás dando mucho crédito, no es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar eso” dice Stiles.

“Por supuesto que no, porque hay una falla en tu plan” dice ella, levantando una pierna por encima de la barandilla de la cama y arrastrándose hasta él. Desciende a horcajadas  sobre su cintura, llegando a atrapar sus dos muñecas con una mano por encima de la cabeza cuando intenta quitársela de encima “¿Quién va a protegerlos cuando estés muerto?”

“Aléjate de ellos” dice Stiles, de alguna manera manteniendo el tono de su voz. Por una vez, incluso suena como una amenaza medio decente “O te lo juro, pondré a prueba mis teorías sobre maldiciones después de muerto contigo.”

“Así no es como funciona” dice ella “Tu magia solo sobrevive tanto tiempo como lo hagas tú, y me temo que no te queda mucho” Ella golpea su cabeza contra la baranda con la mano libre, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pueda ver destellos luminosos por unos segundos. Deja escapar un jadeo ahogado mientras tira del agarre en sus muñecas. No es tan fuerte como lo fue con Derek, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que no logrará liberarse.

Ella recorre su cintura y arrastra un bisturí con sangre “Si te sirve de consuelo, en verdad lo siento” dice ella “Pienso que nos divertimos mucho, pero Derek no va a estar completamente roto hasta que estés muerto.”

“Eso no parece estéril” protesta Stiles “¿Tal vez podemos discutir otros métodos? Siempre he sido partidario de los ahogos con la almohada.”

Ella le sonríe mientras le desliza el bisturí por el rostro como si fuera una caricia, justo lo suficientemente ligero para no rasgar la piel “Tengo que hacer que te veas bien, ¿sabes?” ella le dice “Piénsalo de esta forma: al menos esto va a limpiar el nombre de Derek.”

Stiles sabe que si ella logra hacer esto, entonces Derek estará peor de cuando estuvo en prisión. Va a ser muchísimo peor si sabe que él está muerto. Así que esto es lo único que puede hacer, esta es su única oportunidad de expulsarla. Ya lo hizo una vez por accidente, así que, ¿qué tal difícil puede ser?

Llega hasta el último trozo de su fe, va por todas esas palabras que ha leído y ella ha dicho que no harían nada, y las une en su cabeza hasta que crea en ellas lo suficiente para lograr algo en su contra, porque creer es la cosa más importante, en eso tenía razón.

Pero no sabe si podría haber funcionado, porque antes de que termine el hechizo, su papá aparece en la puerta.

Y le dispara a ella directamente en la cabeza.


	18. Ella

 

Los policías no siempre pueden permitirse el lujo de anunciarse antes de disparar.

Lo enseñan en el entrenamiento: que debes emitir un aviso y darles una oportunidad de rendirse. La única cosa es que los francotiradores no aprenden esa lección muy rápido, y antes de que fuera el sheriff, fue el mejor franco tirador de Bacon Hills. Están destinados a ser invisibles, y la razón es que la mayoría de los secuestradores se llevan a los rehenes con ellos si se les da la oportunidad. La única manera de detenerlos es matarlos antes de que se den cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir.

Así que cuando el sheriff llega a la habitación y ve el bisturí en la garganta de su hijo, esa formación se hace cargo de la situación. Él no apunta a el brazo o al corazón, va directo a la cabeza.

Es un tiro limpio, también. Sabía que no podía fallar. Se supone que solo hay una forma en la que un tiro debe terminar.

Pero ella no cae de repente como debería.

El bisturí cae de sus dedos pero ella sigue en posición, sus ojos anchándose mientras comienza a tomar aire en jadeos profundos, asfixiantes. No entiende cómo ella sigue _viva._ Mantiene el arma apuntándole, pero ya no está haciendo algún movimiento amenazante. Puede ver algo negro salir del lugar donde impactó la bala, y pequeñas líneas negras se forman debajo de la piel y salen por todas partes, como si se estuviera rompiendo de adentro hacia afuera.

Sus ojos buscan los de Stiles como si el sheriff ni siquiera estuviera allí, como si no estuviera sosteniendo un arma, y de alguna manera ella se _ríe_ “¿Qué hiciste?” pregunta con voz ronca “Eso no es solo pólvora.”

“¿En verdad pensaste que dejaría a mi papá desprotegido?” pregunta Stiles en voz baja, pero no tan bajo como para que el sheriff no pueda oírlo. Stiles se gira hacia él por un momento, luciendo aterrado y culpable a la vez, antes de volver a mirarla a ella.

Ella se hace a un lado, medio cayendo de la cama del hospital antes de mirar de nuevo a su hijo, y es allí cuando consigue verla por completo.

“Jesús” el sheriff gruñe, porque se ve como un cadáver, como algo que aparece en Halloween o en una película de terror. Sus ojos son uniformemente azules claros, su piel pálida e incolora, a excepción de lo negro que sigue saliendo y saliendo.

Stiles se incorpora y el sheriff se obliga a morderse la lengua para no gritarle que se quede abajo y no se arriesgue en llamar más la atención. Aún mantiene el arma en su lugar, listo para disparar de nuevo, a pesar de que no está seguro de que eso haga algo en lo absoluto.

“¿Otra vez ceniza de montaña?” pregunta ella de manera casual, aunque pronto se ve superada por una tos seca. Ese viscoso fluido negro comienza a salírsele por la boca.

“Y un poco de wolfbane, aunque no creo que eso te haga mucho daño” dice Stiles “Es mi receta especial. Como un cóctel sobrenatural.”

Ella comienza a dar un paso más cerca de Stiles y el sheriff avanza, su arma siguiéndola a cada paso. Stiles levanta una mano en su dirección, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más “¡No!” grita “¡No entres a la habitación! Por favor, confía en mí.”

Le rompe el corazón no hacerle caso a las suplicas de su hijo, pero no hay forma en que lo deje solo “No es que no confié en ti, Stiles” dice él, moviéndose hacia adentro “Solo no confió en ella.”

La mujer en cuestión lo sigue ignorando como si no fuera tan importante como para capturar su atención, como si Stiles fuera lo único que importara. Eso le envía escalofríos a su columna vertebral, la manera en la que mira a su hijo “Sé lo que te estás preguntando” le susurra ella a Stiles “Te estás preguntando: ¿Qué tan cerca tengo que estar?”

“Necesito que me digas qué está pasando. ¡Ahora!” el sheriff gruñe.

“¿Quieres decirle?” pregunta ella “¿O solo debería mostrarle?”

“Papá” dice Stiles, a pesar de que tiene sus ojos en ella “Necesito que hagas algo por mí.”

La voz de su hijo está demasiado tranquila para la situación y no se ve demasiado sorprendido por que la mujer que tiene un agujero en la cabeza esté de pie y hablando. Tiene como un millón de preguntas por hacer, un millón de respuestas que demanda tener, pero el sheriff entiende que, a veces, no se puede permitir el lujo de preguntar. A veces tienes que hacer las cosas con fe.

Entonces lo que dice es: “Dime qué quieres que haga.”

“Dispárale de nuevo” dice Stiles con firmeza “Esta vez en el corazón.”

Ni siquiera duda. Ella cae de nuevo contra la ventana, mirando hacia abajo a la segunda herida con frustración. Stiles utiliza la distracción para agarrar el bisturí abandonado y tirar de la vía intravenosa en su brazo, y en lugar de alejarse avanza hacia ella y la agarra, empujándola contra el suelo.

“¡Stiles!” el sheriff grita, moviéndose alrededor de la cama para ver a Stiles a horcajadas sobre ella con el bisturí en una mano, en un extraño cambio de la forma en la que estuvieron momentos antes “Stiles, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

“Sí, Stiles” sisea ella “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Los símbolos que encontraron dibujados en el pecho de su hijo reaparecen, brillantes en un azul tenue a juego con su ropa “Oh no, no lo harás” gruñe Stiles, y el corazón del sheriff deja de latir por unos segundos ante la escena. Nunca ha escuchado a su hijo hablar así, no sin que sea la forma feliz y despreocupada “No vas a ir a ningún lado.”

Algunas venas negras a lo largo de su cara se han abierto y sus labios están empezando a manchar de negro las encías. Ella no puede ser humana, el sheriff concluye en una especie de divagación porque no sabe qué otra opción hay “Aléjate de ella, Stiles” ordena él alzando el arma hacia ella de nuevo.

“Ahora mismo soy la única cosa que la detiene de ser libre” le dice Stiles, su voz normal por un momento, concentrándose de una manera en la que su hijo usualmente no puede “Solo necesito que te quedes atrás, ¿okey? No puedes tocarla.”

“¿Y qué tanto tiempo piensas que puedes retenerme?” ella se ríe “Incluso tan débil como estoy, no puedes mantenerme aquí mucho tiempo. Tú también estás muy débil ahora mismo.”

“De hecho, creo que puedo mantenerte aquí por un tiempo” dice Stiles, moviendo el bisturí y haciendo una herida en su propia palma.

“Stiles-” el sheriff grita en protesta, pero Stiles no lo mira, simplemente deja el bisturí lejos con el daño ya hecho.

“No puedo sacarte, ¿verdad? ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste?” pregunta Stiles “Pero puedo asegurarme de que te quedes dentro. Espero que estés feliz con este cuerpo, porque vas a podrirte con él.”

Stiles traza unos dedos alrededor de la palma sangrando, inclinándose hacia adelante para escribir con la sangre extraños símbolos sobre su pecho, y lo está escribiendo como si fuera un lenguaje que conoce.

“Espera” dice ella, y la risa se ha ido de su voz. Ella se esfuerza por deshacerse del agarre, pero Stiles la tiene atrapada con sus piernas “No quieres hacer esto. Soy valiosa, Stiles. Puedo ayudarte. No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo ayudarte a ser. Las cosas que puedo enseñarte.”

“Lo siento por esto, porque en verdad va a apestar para ti,” Stiles le dice “pero creo que tenías razón la primera vez. Es muy tarde para un trato.”

Entonces Stiles cierra los ojos y murmura algo, y luego hay un sonido parecido a una explosión sónica. El sheriff ve a Stiles caer hacia atrás antes de que él también esté cayendo, golpeándose contra la pared tan fuerte que su visión se vuelve borrosa. Se fuerza a sí mismo a sostenerse en sus rodillas, buscando a Stiles.

“Stiles” llama.

Lo ve sentado contra la pared opuesta. Sus ojos están abiertos y mirando directamente hacia ella. El sheriff sigue su mirada y frunce el ceño cuando la ve, porque todo rastro de sustancia negra se ha ido, al igual que la sangre de Stiles. Su piel sigue pálida, pero ahora no tiene marcas a excepción de las heridas de bala.

Esta vez, ella no se levanta, pero el sheriff no puede dar por sentado que ya está muerta y que ellos están a salvo. Él se deja caer a su lado, extendiendo la mano para tomarle el pulso del cuello. Su piel es fría como el hielo.

“No” grita Stiles, cayendo sobre sus rodillas a su lado y tomando su muñeca fuera del contacto.

Le permite a Stiles alejarlo de ella, pero nada pasa a excepción de los símbolos en el pecho de Stiles brillando en un rojo suave. Stiles se relaja sobre él con los ojos levemente cerrados “Creo que se está resistiendo” dice él cuando el sheriff no tiene la menor idea de lo que hizo en primer lugar.

“Stiles” dice, girando y atrapando a su hijo en un abrazo fuerte. “¿Estás bien? Qué era-”

“Estoy bien” dice Stiles “Estoy bien. No puede herirnos ahora.”

El sheriff cierra sus ojos, sintiendo una oleada de alivio que va más allá de solo esta noche. Es como si la brecha que hubiera estado creciendo entre él y su hijo finalmente se cerrara. Los secretos se han empezado a revelar, y aunque el sheriff no puede entenderlos aun, tiene un lugar para empezar. “Éste es el apocalipsis zombie del que me has estado advirtiendo, ¿no es así?”

Stiles se ríe y enrolla sus brazos alrededor de él un poco más fuerte “No, pero es lo más cercano a eso de lo que crees” dice él.

“¿Posesión, entonces?” adivina, recordando la lección de historia de Érica y esos símbolos brillantes en el pecho de Stiles. La manera en que toda la evidencia apuntaba a Derek, pero que, de alguna manera, no era culpable del crimen.

“O tal vez no lo era” dice Stiles y se aleja un poco para mirarlo “Papá, lo siento por haber mentido. No sabía dónde estaba ella, así que no sabía en quién podía confiar.”

“Eso no importa ahora. Se acabó” dice el sheriff, abrazándolo de nuevo “Te tengo.”

“En verdad lo siento” dice Stiles, y su voz se escucha de una manera en la que hace que el corazón del sheriff duela “Quería decírtelo. Muchas veces. Pero no sabía cómo. Nunca quise que lo averiguaras con algo como esto.”

El sheriff no está seguro de qué significa _algo como esto,_ pero todo comienza a caer en su lugar. Stiles maneja esto con demasiada facilidad como para haber sido la primera vez “Lo sé, pero ahora vas a decirme todo” dice él con firmeza “Todo, Stiles.”

Siente el movimiento de cabeza de Stiles contra su hombro “Puede que tome un tiempo” advierte.

“Está bien, chico” dice el sheriff, presionando un beso en el borde de su cabeza “Tengo tiempo.”

Mira de nuevo a la mujer en el piso mientras levanta a Stiles sobre sus pies. Ella no se ha movido, pero puede jurar que esos ojos vacíos lo siguen mientras lleva a Stiles hacia la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿¡Vieron el 1er episodio de Teen Wolf!? Fue tan perfecto y triste que una semana no será suficiente para recuperarme. Stiles, te amamos y siempre te recordaremos. Derek te recordará, yo lo sé(?
> 
> Dos capítulos más y terminamos ésta bella historia. ¡En el siguiente, por fin Derek y Stiles están juntos! Ya era necesario. Gracias por sus lecturas, kudos y comentarios; me hacen sonreír un montón. Adiós~


	19. Stiles 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y estamos en la recta final de la historia! No me cansaré de decir que debió ser parte de la trama original de Teen Wolf, es que tiene de todo y me encanta. 
> 
> Y hasta el último capítulo de la 6ta temporada tendré fe en que vuelva Derek y, al menos, se abrace con Stiles. Para mi eso sería perfecto. Seguiré cruzando los dedos para que pase. ¿Alguien conmigo?
> 
> Bien, l@s dejo leer en paz. Espero les guste~

 

“Así que le conté todo” dice Stiles mientras se frota con aire ausente la pequeña herida en el brazo de cuando se quitó la intravenosa de la piel. “Bueno, casi todo. Creo que olvidé las veces en que Scott casi me mata; pero, en serio, ya es bastante sobre protector sin necesidad de preocuparse por Scott, ¿no crees? Y seamos sinceros, en este punto estoy más en peligro de morir de aburrimiento mientras que Scott divaga sobre su trágico romance con Allison que por otra cosa. Pero le dije a mi papá todo el resto, pasando por alto algunos puntos al borde de la muerte, claro. Le conté sobre los hombres lobo, Peter Hale… y tú.”

La voz de Stiles se rompe por un momento y arrastra sus piernas hasta su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras inclina su cabeza hacia atrás contra el metal. Le molesta ligeramente, es como un dolor leve que ha tenido durante días punzándole en las cienes. Lo ha mantenido para sí, sin embargo, porque tiene la sensación de que la causa no pueden descubrirla los médicos. Se pregunta si el agotamiento mágico es algo real.

“De todos modos, creo que lo está tomando bastante bien, considerando todo” continua Stiles “Pero el estar atrapado aquí tal vez esté ayudando, porque tiene una excusa para mantenerme atado a una cama de hospital con supervisión constante. Se supone que estaría en casa ayer, pero insistieron en mantenerme aquí un par de días más por la ‘adrenalina’.”

Deja salir una risa sota, pasando una mano por su cabello corto “Lo sé. Es ridículo, ¿verdad? Pero no sé si el explicarle a mi papá que esto no era muy diferente de la vez que estuvimos atrapados en la escuela durante la noche me ayude a algo, así que lo voy a dejar pasar por el momento. Con suerte va a conseguir superar todo esto para cuando me dejen ir.”

Mira hacia el lado, hacia la puerta, antes de volver la mirada “Probablemente te estás preguntando qué hago aquí, ¿huh? Bueno, mi papá tuvo que atar todos esos cabos sueltos que dejé alrededor, así que tuve la oportunidad de escaparme. Debería volver antes que él. Solo necesitaba verte para asegurarme.”

Stiles inclina la cabeza contra el cajón frio de metal y sus ojos van directo hacia arriba “¿Sabes? Es más fácil hablar contigo así” dice él.

No hay respuesta del cuerpo sobre el metal, pero los ojos azules vacíos siguen abiertos. Si Stiles se inclina un poco más cerca, incluso puede ver un destello rojo leve de los símbolos que dibujó en su pecho.

Piensa que es su forma de acostumbrarse a la caja.

“Stiles.”

Stiles se endereza con sorpresa, mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse a Derek de pie a un par de pasos de él. Derek se estremece, obviamente detectando el salto del corazón de Stiles antes de que pueda tenerlo bajo control.

Malditos sentidos de los hombros lobo, haciéndolos pensar que lo saben todo.

“Derek” dice él, tragando saliva “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Tuve una llamada de tu padre, está preocupado” dice él “Desapareciste de tu habitación y él pensó que estarías conmigo. Probablemente tenemos menos de diez minutos antes de que llame a todos los oficiales para empezar a buscarte.”

Stiles deja caer la cabeza en sus manos, presionándose los ojos cerrados “No se suponía que estuviera de vuelta tan rápido” dice él.

“No quería dejarte mucho tiempo solo” le dice Derek antes de que su mirada se pose en la mujer. Ella está en uno de los cajones retractiles de la pared. Hay una sábana blanca específicamente para su pecho. No luce tan peligrosa de esta manera “¿Así que es ella? ¿Piensas que todavía está dentro?”

“Bueno, no se puede matar. A pesar de cualquier definición que entendamos de ya estar muerto. Solo la he atrapado en este cuerpo” dice Stiles “Aparentemente solo funcionó porque yo creía que funcionaria, pero esa clase de lógica hiere mi cerebro, así que no lo analizaré demasiado.”

Derek la mira. Stiles se pregunta si está pensando en alguna manera de matarla de todas formas. Stiles ha aprendido de la manera difícil que no hay salida fácil para la ira aquí-el cuerpo es como un rehén muerto, en serio. Daño colateral.

Stiles no quiere pensar en lo que hubiera tenido que hacer si ella no hubiera quedado atrapada allí. O si siguiera en el cuerpo de Derek.

“El cuerpo no le pertenece” dice Stiles, y los ojos de Derek se concentran en los suyos “Su nombre era Mary Winters. Tenía solo 27. Probablemente era una buena persona. Quiero decir… no lo sé. Pienso que tal vez tomó este trabajo para ayudar personas. Y ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que era una asesina loca.”

“Intento de asesina” corrige Derek.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, sin mirarlo realmente a los ojos “Encontraron a Haines en un armario de almacenamiento” dice, su voz estremeciéndose con las palabras “Ella le cortó la garganta.”

“¿El policía?” Derek pregunta.

Stiles asiente. “Solía pasar el tiempo después de la escuela alrededor de la estación de policía luego de que mamá murió. Haines siempre fue genial conmigo. Me enseñó a jugar solitario” Stiles se ríe “Me dijo que era un desastre en eso, pero siempre dejaba una baraja de cartas para mí de todas formas.”

“Lo siento” dice Derek y cae a su lado. Se sienta lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, pero no lo hace.

“Nunca dijiste porqué estabas aquí” dice Stiles, mirándolo.

“Tu padre-” empieza Derek.

“Sí, pero, ¿qué estás haciendo _tú aquí_?” interrumpe él “Mi papá dijo que fuiste liberado de inmediato. Pensé que vendrías a visitar, pero nop, silencio en el radial Hale. Y ahora estás aquí. Así que preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Debí haber venido antes, pero tu padre me dijo que no lo hiciera” dice Derek “Quería respetar sus deseos.”

“¿Y qué hay sobre los míos?” pregunta Stiles “¿creo que esos no entran aquí?”

“Quería venir, Stiles” repite Derek con firmeza “Solo no sabía qué decirte.”

“No parecía como que eso te molestara antes” dice Stiles “Normalmente, cuando no sabes qué decir solo me das la mirada melancólica. Sí, algo como esa. Y luego yo hablo lo suficiente por los dos. Funciona para ambos. ¿Ves? No tienes que decir nada. Solo diré que eres bienvenido, y seguiremos adelante como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido y-”

“¿Piensas que estoy aquí para agradecerte?” Derek gruñe “Estoy aquí para decirte que eres idiota y advertirte que si haces algo así de estúpido de nuevo, te mataré yo mismo.”

“Y es por eso que deberías dejarme hablar por ti” dice Stiles “Creo que puedes tener algún tipo de desorden de la personalidad.”

“Esto es serio, Stiles” Derek gruñe, colocándose en pie antes de mirar hacia abajo a él “Podrías haber muerto.”

“¿Por qué suena eso como una acusación?” pregunta Stiles “No es como si la hubiera invitado a charlar o algo.”

“Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste” Derek escupe “La llamaste para que te encontrara en el bosque solo.”

Stiles se detiene. “Oh, sí, cierto” dice él “Creo que lo hice.”

“¿Qué pensaste que harías contra ella… o contra mí, por tu cuenta?” demanda Derek “Si al menos le hubieras dicho a los otros-”

“Ella los habría usado también. No podía tomar ese riesgo” protesta Stiles “Encontré un ritual en los libros que Deaton me dio que pudieron liberarte. Creo que si ella no hubiera obligado a los otros a ir, tal vez hubiera funcionado, pero tuve que dejar el lugar que preparé cuando todos ustedes empezaron a buscarme.”

“Eso no hubiera sido un problema si no hubieras intentado hacer todo esto por tu cuenta” insiste Derek “Y pudiste habérmelo dicho después de que ella se había ido de mi cuerpo. Cuando te vi en el hospital seguías sin hablarme. ¡Pensé que te había hecho esto!”

“¿Y cómo iba a saber que ella se había ido?” pregunta Stiles “Pudo haber estado en _cualquiera_ de ustedes. Probé a Lydia y Allison, pero la ceniza de montaña los hubiera detenido a todos los demás.”

“Pudiste decirles” insiste Derek.

“¿Qué bien hubiera hecho eso?” pregunta él “Conociendo a Lydia, ella probablemente hubiera sido inmune a la posesión, pero sigue sin poder hacer magia, no hubiera podido detenerla. Y Allison probablemente hubiera enviado a los cazadores tras de ti sin siquiera comprobar si seguías poseído o no.”

“Tal vez eso hubiera sido lo mejor, al menos no lo hubieras hecho todo tu solo” dice Derek “Tú eres el que nos enseñó cómo ser una manada y sigues sin entender que eres parte de ella.”

“¡Sé que lo hago!” grita Stiles “¿Piensas que habría hecho todo esto si no pensara que era mi manada también?”

“Pero no confías en nosotros” insiste Derek.

“¿Piensas que debería?” demanda Stiles, poniéndose cuidadosamente de pie “Scott sale conmigo cuando lo necesito, cuando se toma la molestia de responder. El resto son incluso peores, porque solo soy su amigo cuando me necesitan, y apenas así. Y tu…” Stiles se interrumpe “Tú dejaste en claro que no confiabas en mí. ¿Por qué debería yo confiar en ti?”

Stils se aferra a una de las barandillas de la caja de metal cuando comienza a perder el balance y Derek está de pie frente a él tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio moverse. Presiona a Stiles contra la pared con una mano en la cintura, sosteniéndolo cerca.

“No tienes ni idea de lo que eres para nosotros, ¿no es así?” pregunta Derek en voz baja “Nos caemos a pedazos sin ti.”

“Nos caemos a pedazos de todas formas,” dice Stiles “no importa lo que haga.”

“Siempre importa” le dice Derek con firmeza “Y confió en ti, pero haces bien en no confiar en mí.”

Stiles se estremece cuando siente el frio metal en su espalda a través de la delgada piyama del hospital. Puede sentir el calor de la mano de Derek en su cadera haciendo el contraste y es difícil concentrarse en las palabras. Le toma un momento registrarlo en su cabeza y todavía no está seguro de si creerle. “No lo haces. Tu nunca siquiera has-”

“¿Yo nunca qué?” pregunta Derek.

“Ella dijo… ella dijo que querías darme la mordida” dice Stiles “Pero sé que ella solo estaba jugando con mi cabeza. Digo, nunca me has si quiera preguntado, pero ella pensó que si podía tenerte-”

“No estaba mintiendo” dice Derek “Al menos no sobre eso.”

“Oh” dice Stiles, tragando con fuerza “Eso es-”

“Está bien. Sé que no la quieres” dice Derek en voz baja “ _Es por eso_ que nunca he preguntado.”

“No es como que no piense que ustedes son geniales, porque lo son. Es solo que, sé que tal vez no lo piensen, pero puedo ayudarlos más así” dice Stiles “Y, de todas formas, sería un horrible hombre lobo. Soy demasiado propenso a envenenarme corriendo por el bosque y no quiero despertarme con un conejo muerto entre mis dientes. Me gustan los conejos. Quiero decir, en un sentido no culinario, no como para la cena-”

“Stiles” gruñe Derek, agarrándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a quedarse quieto “ _Nunca_ te transformaría contra tu voluntad. Nunca. Moriría primero.”

“No. No, lo sé” dice Stiles, tomando un respiro profundo “Y tal vez ahora tú también.”

“Eso no cambia lo que sucedió” dice Derek “Casi lo hice de todas formas.”

“Ese no eras tú” dice Stiles “Era ella.”

“Era una parte de mi” dice Derek, moviendo la cabeza “La debilidad tenía que estar allí para que ella la usara. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería atarme contigo de alguna manera. Es egoísta y lo siento, y tal vez-”

“No te atrevas a decir que deberíamos mantener nuestra distancia” gruñe Stiles “Eso es basura y lo sabes. Hiciste a Érica y Boyd, y ambos se largaron en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron difíciles.”

“El golpe más bajo que me han dado” dice Derek secamente.

“¡Estás perdiendo del punto!” grita Stiles “ _Yo_ no corrí. No tienes que atarme a ti, Derek, ya lo estoy. Y no de una manera sobrenatural, porque es así como _yo lo quiero._ Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No es por completo y no tienes una garantía. ¡Y si eso lo que estás esperando nunca tendrás a nadie en lo absoluto!”

Derek envuelve los puños con el material de su camisa, presionándolo suavemente hacia atrás contra la pared “¡Tal vez ese es el plan! ¿Por qué no entiendes que soy peligroso?” gruñe “Érica y Boyd fueron los únicos sensatos, tu debiste haber corrido lejos de mi desde el inicio. Las personas que me importan solo salen lastimadas.”

“Sé que has perdido gente más que todos, pero no es así como funciona” dice Stiles en voz baja, Se acerca y toma el rostro de Derek, moviéndolo para que lo mire a los ojos “Las personas salen heridas, sea que te preocupes por ellas o no.”

Stiles no está seguro de quién de ellos se mueve primero, pero están sosteniéndose el uno al otro como si en algún momento fueran a desestabilizarse si alguno de los dos se aleja. No es exactamente su primer beso, porque Emma del tercer grado definitivamente cuenta, pero es la primera vez que en verdad importa.

Se pregunta si así se siente Scott con Allison, si es por esta razón que Stiles desaparece para él cuando ella entra en la habitación. Porque por solo ese momento, Derek es su todo: es una especie de visión rara del túnel de luz que parece ralentizar el tiempo.

Como si el resto del mundo solo se detuviera.

“No podemos hacer esto” dice Derek sin aliento y la realidad viene corriendo de vuelta. Deja caer su frente contra la de Stiles.

Stiles piensa que es extraño cuan expresivo puede ser el rostro de Derek cuando no está escondiendo todo dentro de sí. Se pregunta si algún día será capaz de sacarle una sonrisa real, pero no cree que esté preparado para eso. Lo siente como si ése fuera el punto de no retorno.

Pero Stiles nunca ha sido muy bueno obedeciendo los límites.

“Dame una buena razón por la que no podamos” dice Stiles.

“Le has dado a tu padre balas que pueden matarme” dice Derek irónicamente “Y se atrevió a decírmelo. Varias veces.”

“Okay. Dame dos buenas razones para que no lo hagamos” dice Stiles.

“Si no te llevo de vuelta, es capaz de empezar otra búsqueda” dice Derek “Y luego probará esas balas en mí.”

“Esas no son razones a largo plazo” dice Stiles, mostrando una sonrisa “Puedo encontrar una manera para solucionar eso.”

“Bueno, no será hoy” dice Derek firmemente, estabilizando a Stiles contra la pared antes de alejarse “Vamos. Te llevaré de vuelta.”

“No” dice Stiles “No iré a ninguna parte hasta que no tenga tu palabra.”

Derek cruza los brazos “¿Quieres hacerlo más claro?”

“Quiero tu palabra de que no intentarás alejarme en una idea equivocada de protegerme” dice Stiles “Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿verdad?”

“Sí” dice Derek de mala gana, sabiendo que es una trampa.

“Entonces confía en mí para saber lo que quiero” dice Stiles “Confía en mí cuando digo que vales el riesgo.”

“Si en verdad quieres intentar esto” dice Derek lentamente, acercándose a él de nuevo “Si quieres intentar que estemos juntos. Tengo una condición.”

“Dilo” dice Stiles, seguro de haber ganado.

“Le diremos a tu padre” dice Derek.

“Ya está hecho” le asegura Stiles “Sabe todo sobre mis pequeños amigos peludos, sus contrapartes llenas de escamas, los espíritus oscuros y la loca familia de Allison. Le di la versión con post-its de todo.”

“Me refería a decirle sobre nosotros” dice Derek.

“Por otra parte, mi papá solo puede asimilar hasta cierto punto” dice Stiles “¿Sabías que tiene la presión arterial alta? Tal vez podríamos decirle cuando yo tenga treinta.”

“Stiles” gruñe él “Eres importante para mí y él es importante para ti. No quiero que me siga viendo como el chico malo, y saliendo a escondidas contigo mientras aún eres menor de edad no va a ayudar a mi imagen.”

“¡Pero misterioso y un poco acosador es tu imagen! ¡Y eres increíble en eso!” protesta Stiles “Seamos realistas, te juntas con tres adolescentes en una estación de tren abandonada, el ser correcto siempre será sobrevalorado. Te escapas con ellos todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo conmigo?”

“Eres diferente” dice Derek, inclinándose lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar sus labios contra la mejilla de Stiles, sin ser realmente un beso “Quiero hacer algo bien por un vez.”

Stiles está casi apoyado en él antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero Derek se escapa como el humo “No me gustas siendo bueno” se queja.

“Vamos” dice Derek, acercándose para tomar y tirar de la mano a Stiles.

Stiles siente un tirón en su pecho mientras da un paso y se gira para ver los símbolos en el pecho de ella brillar una vez más. Deja que su mano se deslice de la de Derek “Adelántate” dice distraídamente “Estaré ahí.”

Derek frunce el ceño pero asiente, y Stiles se mueve de nuevo hacia la caja de metal mientras el otro se aleja. La mira a los ojos y el extraño azul se está movimiento como si estuviera vivo “Sé que sigues ahí” dice él “Pensé que te gustaría saber que llegué a un acuerdo con lo que sucedió.”

No hay respuesta a pesar de lo cambios del tono azul, luciendo como una tormenta atrapada debajo de un cristal. Stiles aprieta las barandillas alrededor de la cama de metal y los símbolos resplandecen en un rojo intenso.

“Descansa en paz, perra psicópata” le dice y luego cierra el cajón contra la pared.


	20. El sheriff

 

El problema con Stiles es que es un buen chico.

El sheriff lleva personas a la cárcel para vivir, así que ha visto a un montón de chicos en sus peores momentos. Siempre siente un poco de pesar, algo que solo sentiría un padre; pero él hace su trabajo. Consigue evidencia y establece los cargos contra ellos.

Cuando Stiles y Scott estuvieron envueltos en el problema con Whittemore, escuchó lo que las personas decían: ni siquiera puede manejar a su propio hijo.

La verdad es que si él hubiera pensado por al menos un segundo que su hijo había actuado por malicia, si incluso hubiera sospechado que su hijo lo hizo solo por el hecho de ser cruel, él habría sido muchísimo más duro de lo que nunca fue con los otros chicos.

Puede que no haya tenido toda la historia en ese entonces, pero en su corazón sigue sabiendo que Stiles nunca hizo nada maliciosamente. Siempre se metía en problemas para ayudar a alguien a salir de los suyos. La madre de Stiles había sido exactamente igual.

Siempre le dice en broma que es un busca-problemas, pero sabe que en verdad nunca lo fue. Siempre hizo sus tareas sin que le dijera nada, nunca se saltó clases, nunca fumó o usó drogas. Nunca se quedó fuera toda la noche.

O, al menos, no lo _había hecho_.

Así que cuando empezó, el sheriff se permitió ser flexible al permitirle revelarse un poco. Pero no lo mantuvo mucho tiempo porque, qué si Stiles se iba completamente de sus manos, ¿quién sería él para éste entonces? Stiles nunca lo necesitó para decirle qué era lo mejor para él. Más de lo que puede decir, Stiles ha sido el que lo ha estado cuidando a él.

Pero ahora es su turno.

Puede que Stiles esté en casa ahora y que todas sus heridas hayan sanado, pero el sheriff no va a olvidar lo cerca que estuvo de nunca volverlo a hacer. Es tiempo de establecer algunas reglas básicas.

“No entiendo qué está pasando” dice Stiles, mirándose verdaderamente confundido cuando sus ojos van de Derek a él y de vuelta al hombre; como si no pudiera registrarlos a ambos en la misma habitación.

“Invité a Derek a desayunar,” dice el sheriff “así podríamos hablar.”

Stiles se ve como si sospechara de algo y se gira hacia Derek. “No te dejes engañar” le advierte “Esto es, obviamente, un tipo de estrategia para acceder al menú del desayuno del restaurante sin mi supervisión. No le dejes convencerte de que tiene permitido el tocino.”

“Vamos a desayunar aquí” dice el sheriff antes de que Derek pueda responder “Y tú te vas a quedar.”

“En ese caso vas a tener avena” dice Stiles sin perder el ritmo “Y ni siquiera pienses en ponerle azúcar.”

“Siéntate” dice el sheriff, señalándole la silla al lado de Derek. Stiles cae en ella con un suspiro “Tengo preguntas.”

“¡Pero te dije todo!” grita Stiles, indignado “¿En serio tenemos que volver a atravesar todo eso? ¿No podemos solo seguir adelante?”

“Stiles, en tu versión de los hechos nadie nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro a excepción de, y lo cito, ‘los malos, malos hombres de los que nadie se preocupó de todas formas.’ Necesito saber la verdad de lo que estamos tratando.” El sheriff se inclina hacia adelante, cambiando su atención hacia Derek. “¿Mi hijo está en peligro?”

“¡No!” grita Stiles al mismo tiempo que Derek dice: “Sí.”

Stiles se sobresalta en su asiento en un movimiento no-tan-sutil que le dice al sheriff que acaba de patear a Derek bajo la mesa. Entonces Stiles le sonríe, lo que no es tan tranquilizador como él piensa que es. “Peligro” Stiles se ríe “¿Qué es peligro? ¡Todos estamos en un constante estado de peligro si quieres verlo así! Puede atropellarme un autobús, o puedo ir caminando por la calle y ser aplastado por un enorme piano de cola.”

El sheriff levanta una ceja. “¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu forma de tranquilizarme? ¿Quieres comparar la amenaza de hombres lobo con pianos cayendo? No vivimos en una película de Laurel y Hardy.”

“No, pero no lo sabes. ¡Podría pasar!” dice Stiles “Probablemente suceda en el vecindario de Jackson todo el tiempo.”

“Estoy empezando a lamentar el quererte aquí para esto” dice el sheriff “¿Por qué no vemos lo que tiene que decir Derek?”

“Derek no es muy hablador, de hecho” dice Stiles “Él es más como el tipo de hombre lobo que ‘habla con los ojos’.”

“Stiles” dice Derek firmemente “Cállate.”

Stiles se cruza de brazos y lo mira, pero, sorprendentemente, se queda callado. Derek se pasa una mano por el cabello, como analizando sus pensamientos, luego se encuentra con los ojos del sheriff.

“Él está en peligro” admite Derek “como los otros. No puedo cambiar eso, pero puedo hacer lo mejor para protegerlo. Intenté protegerlos estando a distancia, pero aun así se convirtieron en blancos para todo. En verdad creo que somos más fuertes estando juntos que cada quien por aparte.”

“Sí, eso” dice Stiles “¡Y me necesitan! Soy algo así como el cerebro de la operación.”

“No sé qué parte de eso encuentro más terrorífico” dice el sheriff.

“Stiles es muy… útil” dice Derek de mala gana y el sheriff puede oír perfectamente todo lo que no dijo en voz alta. Recuerda ver a su hijo en la habitación del hospital, tranquilo y concentrando buscando la forma de detener a esa mujer por sí solo.

Y luego lo hizo, tan fácil como eso.

“Y… ¿la cosa de la magia?” pregunta el sheriff “¿Necesito preocuparme por eso? ¿Mi hijo va a convertirse en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente[1]?”

“Okey, eso está fuera de lugar” se queja Stiles “¿Por qué todo el mundo me compara con chicas?”

“Es la parte de ‘adolescente’ y ‘bruja’ la que me preocupa, Stiles” dice el sheriff.

“¡No soy una bruja!” protesta Stiles “O incluso un hechicero. ¡Deaton dice que todos esos nombres son inapropiados!”

“¿Deaton?” gruñe el sheriff “¿El veterinario?”

“Sí, él es como mi Giles[2]” dice Stiles y luego frunce el ceño “Genial, ahora también lo estoy haciendo.”

“No me distraerás tan fácil” dice el sheriff con firmeza “¿Qué tiene Deaton que ver con algo de esto?”

“Conoces a ‘Sabrina, la bruja adolescente’, ¿pero no entiendes la referencia de Giles?” pregunta Stiles con incredulidad “Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.”

“Deaton nos ayuda en ocasiones” dice Derek en voz baja y el sheriff se vuelve hacia él, casi olvidando que  estaba ahí. Stiles tiende a tener ese efecto, y él está completamente seguro de que es intencional. “También usa magia a veces.”

“No es como si fuera a salir volando en una escoba. Confía en mí, lo intenté, no va a pasar” dice Stiles “Solo puedo hacer cosas, a veces. O hacer que cosas pasen, si en verdad quiero que pasen. Eso es todo.”

“Eso es todo” repite el sheriff con incredulidad “Eso suena como mucho para mí.”

“Pero no es suficiente,” dice Stiles, deslizándose en su silla “porque en verdad ahora estoy deseando poder desaparecer.”

Derek extiende la mano y toma el brazo de Stiles, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él. No dice nada, pero el sheriff cree que está empezando a entender el lenguaje no-verbal que el hombre tiene con su hijo. Parece como si dijera: _ni se te ocurra_.

Lo que es probable la mejor forma de comenzar con su siguiente punto.

“Okay” dice él “Acepto que la mayoría de las personas que mi hijo conoce son hombres lobo. Podemos hablar sobre la magia y lo que significa Giles más tarde” Stiles se estremece, pero asiente con la cabeza. “Eso solo nos deja una cosa.”

El sheriff concentra su atención completamente en Derek “¿Cuáles, exactamente, son tus intenciones con mi hijo?”

“¿Intenciones?” la voz de Stiles hace eco con incredulidad “No, papá, no, mejor volvamos a la parte donde hablamos de cómo mi vida siempre está en peligro. Porque no tienes idea. Me refiero a que, una vez, estuve atrapado en una piscina con Derek como por dos horas… y tal vez ese no es el mejor ejemplo para alejarte de esta línea de preguntas, ¿verdad?”

Derek le da a Stiles otra mirada y la boca de Stiles se cierra de golpe. Es un buen truco. Derek se gira de nuevo hacia él. “Me gustaría su permiso para salir con él” dice, su voz extrañamente formal.

El sheriff no estaba esperando una confesión así, y por la expresión de Stiles, supone que él tampoco “Quieres mi permiso” dice él.

“Sí” responde Derek.

“¿Y si no te lo doy?” pregunta el sheriff.

“Entonces respetaré sus deseos,” dice Derek “hasta que Stiles tenga la edad suficiente para tomar su propia decisión.”

“Sí, a ver si te quiero en un par de años después de esto” dice Stiles con mal humor.

El sheriff se inclina hacia atrás y mira a Derek. Le cree. Tal vez él no sea capaz de mantener a Stiles lejos de los problemas de salir con hombres lobo, pero cree que si le dice a Derek que se aleje de su hijo, él lo hará, al menos en lo más posible.

Pero sabe que no tiene ese derecho.

“No es mi permiso el que necesitas” dice el sheriff “Confió en el juicio de Stiles, y si él quiere salir contigo, eso depende de él.”

La boca de Stiles cae abierta. “¿Qué?” dice él “¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Solo así?”

El sheriff le muestra una sonrisa feroz, una que hace que los ojos de Stiles se ensanchen e incluso Derek enderece la espalda “Oh no, no solo así” dice él “Habrán reglas. Tres reglas muy importantes en particular. Y habrán consecuencias si se rompen esas reglas.”

“No me van a gustar esas reglas, ¿o sí?” pregunta Stiles con una mueca de dolor.

“Confió en ti, Stiles” dice el sheriff “Pero también sé que pierdes la razón cuando vas a ayudar a alguien. Y debí estar ahí para ti. No lo estuve, pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar.”

“¡Siempre ha estado ahí para mí!” protesta Stiles.

“Has estado peleando con criaturas a la mitad de la noche” gruñe el sheriff “Estuviste a punto de morir y casi conseguiste que te mataran, y todo eso sucedió en mis narices.”

“Señor” empieza Derek, pero el sheriff niega con la cabeza.

“Lo que sucedió ya es pasado” dice él “Sé que ustedes hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero no vas a estar en esto solo nunca más. Si algo pasa, quiero que me lo digas. No quiero que lo manejes solo. ¿Está claro?”

“Sí” dice Derek.

“Bien, porque esa es la primera regla” dice el sheriff “Regla dos. Stiles, te quiero a las once en días de escuela, y a las doce los fines de semana. Estaré llamando a casa para asegurarme de eso si estoy en el trabajo. Y no intentes eso de desvió de llamadas tampoco. Lo sabré si lo haces.”

“Sí, sobre eso. Mira, la cosa es-” comienza Stiles, pero Derek le aprieta el brazo.

“Eso suena razonable” dice Derek.

“Me alegro que pienses así” dice el sheriff “Porque si rompen alguna de esas reglas y mi hijo sale herido, tengo un buen abastecimiento de balas de wolfbane, cortesía de Stiles.”

“¡Papá!” protesta Stiles.

“Entendido” dice Derek “¿Y la tercera regla?”

“No le rompas el corazón, o haré que desees que solo te mate” promete el sheriff.

Derek asiente ligeramente con la cabeza en aceptación “Se lo prometo, sheriff, protegeré a Stiles de todas las formas que pueda.”

“Sentimentalmente precioso” dice Stiles “Como que dejaste de lado todas las veces que _yo te he protegido_ , pero lo que sea.”

“Incluso de mí mismo” dice Derek irónicamente, ignorando a Stiles por completo “Si eso es posible.”

El sheriff se ríe, de repente viendo cómo Stiles y Derek pueden encajar juntos, después de todo. “Entonces te deseo suerte” dice él “He intentado manejarlo toda su vida.”

“Okay, no es que esto no esté siendo divertido y no-traumatizante del todo, pero, ¿podemos seguir adelante?” dice Stiles, levantándose abruptamente “¿Alguien quiere avena?”

“Suena bien” dice el sheriff, incluso si no lo hace, porque así es como funcionan ellos. Deja que Stiles lo cuide y él cuida de Stiles. Aún no está seguro de cómo Derek va a encajar en todo esto, pero al sheriff siempre le han gustado los buenos misterios.

Lo descubrirá con el tiempo.

 

 

 

 

[1] Serie de ficción sobre, como lo dice el nombre, una bruja adolescente.

[2] Rupert Giles es un personaje de la serie: Buffy, la caza vampiros. Es el encargado de enseñarle y guiarle en la misión que a ella le tocó vivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos terminado.  
> Una vez más, gracias a la autora por permitirme hacer éste proyecto, a todos ustedes por leer, comentar y dejar sus kudos. Me deja muy feliz saber que a muchas personas también les gusta esta historia tanto como a mi, así que gracias.  
> Este último capítulo es una de mis escenas favoritas. Hubiera sido genial ver algo así en la serie, ¿no creen? El sheriff, Derek y Stiles reunidos, hablando de cómo encajarán los tres juntos; pero que, aún así, lo intentarán. Es algo precioso para mi.  
> Y... sí, me entran los feels por terminarlo :c   
> Estoy en búsqueda de qué otras historias traerles al español y leer juntos. Estarán en mi perfil si algo *cejas*  
> Nos veremos luego, supongo. Adiós~


End file.
